


The Rise of Wanheda

by Louwesy



Series: The reign of light [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Lexa (The 100) Has a Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: Clarke and Lexa will be reunited at last. This part is going to focus on Clarke becoming Wanheda. There will be smut and some fluffy moments.





	1. Mama Bear Abby

Chapter 1 - Mama Bear Abby

Clarke

She knew she had made the right decision by the look on everyone’s face that she had saved. It wasn’t a tough call for her between right and wrong. She just regretted all the innocents who had to die. Kill the few to save the many right? She missed Odin. She could really use his comfort right now. He was probably going stir crazy with Jasper in the bunker, and lord only knows what Jasper has fed the poor pup. With everyone that they were bringing in they needed to get food and shelter asap. Not to mention some proper medical care. 

She needed to radio ahead, “Sinclair, this is Clarke Griffin. We have incoming civilians from Mount Weather needing immediate medical attention, and protection. We are 10 minutes out and have a convoy of 4 vehicles.” She repeated the message a few more times until she heard the crack of a response on her radio. “Jackson has been alerted as well as anyone with medical experience from here and Azgeda. See you soon Clarke,” replied Sinclair. She knew she could help as well when she got there. The children all seemed to be in good shape but the adults appeared to be extremely malnourished.

The closer she got to the Ark the more she felt her mark start to burn. The Ark was finally in her sight but her vision was starting to blur. She tried to reign in her screams. She didn’t want to scare the people riding up front with her. She started to slow down and tried to brake as soft as possible, which apparently wasn’t soft enough and jostled everyone in and on the vehicle. She was just able to throw it into park before it felt like her heart was being squeezed and ripped out of her chest. 

She could hear Niylah rush up beside her before she felt her presence against her. “fisa laik hir kom help osir. Osir need kom ste hir odon sheidgeda en rest. Tomorrow osir head kom polis.” Niylah spoke loudly to the people they just rescued. “Aaaahhh it hurts Niylah it hurts so much,” cried Clarke. She could feel the older girls arms wrap around her and try to comfort her as she tried to organize her people. The last voice she heard before she collapsed was Raven’s.

Raven

“Yes Anya, Clarke is leading the convoy,” spoke Raven. “What do you mean Clarke is leading a convoy, where are you Raven?” Anya asked with a hint of urgency. “I ugh it’s a long story, don’t want to piss off the Commander, so we'll just tell you tomorrow when we get to Polis.” Raven tried to cut the conversation short as she could see the Ark was in view. She wanted to talk to Anya, but the cargo she carried was to important to ignore and driving her baby required most of her attention, and both hands. “Raven, Lexa’s been poisoned. You need to get to Clarke. You need to get her here!” Anya cried into the radio.

“Fuck!” What could she really do now? They convoy ahead started slowing down and she pulled up beside them, followed by Monty. She quickly opened the hatch and started lifting the children out of the tank. Once the last of them was out she pulled herself out as fast as possible and ran in search of Clarke. It didn’t take long for her to recognize the agonized screams, and she followed them until she came upon Clarke. She spotted Jackson out of the corner of her eye assisting one of the older Omegas and she knew what needed to be done. “Jackson you need to sedate Clarke NOW,” she yelled at the doctor. 

She glared at him until he took her order seriously and rushed to Clarke’s side and injected her with a few milligrams of lorazepam. “Niylah we need to get Clarke to Polis now. Its Lexa,” she explained. She watched as the grounder commanded all of those around her. She watched as some of the able bodied Omegas carried blankets that were filled with items to some skai kru, and others that were able filed back into the truck lifting some of the children up with them. Niylah carried Clarke back up into the cab of the truck as Raven hopped up and into the driver’s seat.

“Sinclair we have to get Clarke to Polis, don’t you dare touch my fucking tank. Monty go get Jasper and Odin. Meet us in Polis tomorrow with Niylah and everyone who is healthy enough to travel,” she screamed out the window of the truck before starting it and putting it in drive. It was the good thing that she had the memory of a rocket scientist and Anya had brought her there once before. She brushed some hair out of Clarkes face, and cried for her friend. She had no idea what the outcome of this would be.

“Anya, I have Clarke we are headed to Polis. How is Lexa?” she spoke into the radio. She waited patiently for the response as she listened to Clarkes moans and groans echo throughout the cab of the truck. “It is not looking good Raven. Abby is trying to figure out the poison and a cure for it as we speak. Her pulse is weak,” Anya explained. “I’m driving as fast as I can, know of any gas stations up ahead,” Raven tried to joke. She was far from running on empty and she knew that they would make it to Polis, this was just her way of coping.

She waited patiently for Anya’s reply, “Abby said to go float yourself. Whatever that means. Ugh sky people always speaking in riddles.” Raven laughed at her girlfriend knowing that she clearly hadn’t understood and was desperate enough to ask Abby to translate what it meant. “O ya and Anya, I have about 50 other people coming with me. Most of them kids. Your place is big enough for that right? I mean I couldn’t help it they were just standing on the road looking all helpless and stuff. You want kids right?” Raven cut off the transmission after she chuckled awkwardly. She really didn’t know how to explain this to Anya.

Like hey babe since we all thought Lexa would die and Clarke would to, Clarke decided we needed to go out with a bang? We bombed the mountain killing all the mountain men and the rest of Nia’s guards. Helped get all the kids out of there as well as all the omegas. She certainly wouldn’t understand the term ride or die, and that was who Clarke was to her. There was no way in hell Anya or Lexa would have let them do what they did if they had known. The radio crackled again but this time it was Abby’s voice coming through, “Ugh Raven…. You have such a way with words. Now I have to take care of 2 patients instead of 1, and worry about my daughter. I swear to god if you ever get pregnant I am going to make it my job to stress you out.” 

Abby

Raven was getting on her last nerve. She was nervous about something and now she just caused Anya to faint. It wasn’t enough that she had to try to find a cure to a poison she couldn’t identify. She had to keep Lexa stable, get Marcus to lift Anya up onto the bed with Lexa so she could monitor both of them. Plus she felt like shit. Her morning sickness was worse than it had ever been before and she missed her daughter. She needed to know that she was alright, she needed a fucking nap as well.

Marcus was a godsend. He kept making sure that she was okay, and even consulted with the grounder healer Nyko to see if there were any home made remedies that women would take for morning sickness. He was everything that she needed in a partner. Octavia would come in often for check ups on the twins, there was only roughly 3 months left until her and Lincoln’s family doubled. Marcus and herself weren’t to far behind with approximately 5 months left. She just had one major concern for her which was her age. There was a huge chance that this baby would arrive ahead of schedule especially if there continued to be so much stress in her life.

Lexa continued to cool down and her heart rate was still dropping a bit but starting to taper off. There was so much of this world she had yet to learn. She was so thankful that Nyko was up there with her and he was having a hard time identifying the poison as well. There wasn’t much that they could do besides keep her stable, and keep a constant eye on her vitals. Anya would be up hopefully sooner rather than later but with both of them out of commission it was time for her to take matters into her own hands. There was nothing much else to do. 

She exited the Commander’s quarters with Roans blade and with utter determination to find the cure. Her daughters suffering would only continue to escalate if Lexa s condition got worse. When she reached the door to the dungeons she found Gustus standing watch over the door way “how is Heda.” “She is doing the best she can given the circumstance. I can’t identify the poison, I need to speak to the Prince or his mother. Anya is also unconscious she fainted and is resting with Lexa. Marcus is guarding them as well as Heda’s personal guard. Heda’s mate is arriving in an old world vehicle could you please inform those at the gate,” she replied and started down the stairs.

Cells lined the walls of the dungeon, and there were only guards posted at the bottom of the stairs and 2 guarding cells. She explained herself to the guards and the information that she needed. One of the guards entered the cell with her “aaa Prince Roan is it? This is the sword you used in battle today yes? How very honourable to poison its blade. It is no small wonder that your own people turned on you. Now tell me where I can find the antidote for it, or we will be spending a very long evening together.” 

Abby watched as he shook his head slowly and spat on her. “Well, now, you just made this more fun for the both of us,” said Abby as she pulled out a syringe full of a dark brown liquid. The guard who entered the cell with her Ryder held him down and Abby injected the liquid into his veins. She paced around the room waiting for the effects to kick in, “They are a strange thing jobi nuts. Did you know that old world psychotic drugs use to be used to get answers out of people. I find it fascinating. Especially coming down to earth and learning about all these new species of plants and their purposes. I have been studying these nuts and their properties for a few weeks now.” 

She continued her walk around him as Ryder still continued to hold him down. “I am sure that you already know the effects that ingesting them induce. I am more curious as to see how injecting them directly into the bloodstream will react. I had to get the dose just right though, Anya informed me that it was possible to die of an overdose. So are you willing to tell me what I need to know? Or would you like me to go up and get some of my sky tek devices that will make you talk?” Once more he spit in her face she took her leave to go get some of her medical supplies.

Abby must have lost track of time because as she climbed the stairs to go up to the main floor she could hear a commotion outside. She rushed out the front door of the tower and nearly fainted herself at the sight of Raven with all of these children. “Raven where did all these kids come from?” demanded Abby. “Well you see we sort of took a stop at the mountain before making it over here. There will be another group coming tomorrow. You can handle this right big guy?” Raven said smiling at Gustus who had his jaw nearly on the floor. Abby rushed to the side door of the truck and pulled it open and Raven helped her haul Clarke out. 

Monty

It took Monty a while to get back to the bunker and when he did he couldn’t wait to show his buddy what he had found. He had no idea how to work one or its mechanisms but he was sure he might be able to pull some sort of manual up in the Ark archives. For once his friend might get some actual use out of the goggles he was always wearing. They would have to get them down though back at the ark. He had used a hoist he found to help him get them on the roof.

When he arrived at the bunker, he opened it to find a passed out Jasper and Odin licking the liquid out of the glass that he was still holding. If only he could take a picture and send it to Clarke. There was so much technology that they needed to work on here and re discover. This place was a gold mine of old junk for him to try to piece back together. He came up to Odin and scratched behind his ears like the pup loved. He kept checking behind him at the door, just waiting and looking for Clarke. “You will see here tomorrow buddy, for now let’s go for a walk and take a nap,” said Monty. He felt just a little crazy talking to a wolf pup, but Odin seemed to understand a lot of things. 

5 hours later he decided it was time to wake up Jasper and head back to the Ark. He couldn’t get much sleep with Odin constantly whining at the door. Lucky for Jasper he is a heavy sleeper and probably consumed a whole bunch of jobi shine. That reminded him he needed to bring a few bottles. He wanted to give one to Lexa and Anya, and bring some back for his friends at the ark to try out. It seems like his little experience was a success. “Common Jasper it’s time to wake up. We need to get to the Ark and we need your help transporting people to Polis.” “ Ughhh its to early” he replied sleepily. “Jasper if you don’t get your ass out of bed I am going to give your surprise to Bellamy,” Monty said.

Monty looked on as Jasper jumped out of his spot and helped Monty carry the shine out to the rover. It was still dark and they waited a few minutes for Odin to be outside before setting off. “So what’s my surprise” Jasper asked excitedly. Well, it’s not like he could really see them. It was still early morning and they would probably arrive at the Ark at close to dawn so he just stayed silent and smiled at his friend knowing the wait would be well worth it when he could finally see them.

When Monty finally put the Rover in park he instructed Jasper to look up onto the roof. He watched his friends shocked face and heard him mumble no fucking way under his breath. “We can take them down once we get back. Right now we need to find Niylah and head off to Polis. Think you can drive? It would probably be more comforting to the omega’s if Niylah rode back there with them,” Said Monty. Jasper just nodded in agreement knowing that was a good idea. “Holy shit is that a tank??” Jasper exclaimed. “It’s Ravens don t touch it unless you have a death wish,” Monty laughed out.

“Hey Niylah, ready to head out? We will get Jasper to drive the other truck then you can sit in the back and help comfort the Omegas. Can you just sit someone up there with him who knows the way to polis and can maybe speak english,” he asked timidly. “All of us who are able are ready to travel. A few will stay here and get further treatment until they are well enough to travel. Mia, Alba could you please sit up in the front and keep Jasper company and directions to Polis please. I take it that you have Odin with you. I am sure he would love the attention of a few children. Take these 7 with you, and we will be ready to go,” she spoke with an edge of authority.

fisa laik hir kom help osir. Osir need kom ste hir odon sheidgeda en rest. Tomorrow osir head kom polis. = healer are here to help us. We need to stay here over night and rest. Tomorrow we head to Polis.


	2. Paybacks a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been torturing you all with chapter updates and well the whole Clarke Niylah friendship so... I am going to update a chapter a day this week. I really suck at editing my own work, well editing in general, so sorry if its not perfect... But I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 2 - Paybacks a bitch

Raven

By the time Raven had made it to Polis some of Clarkes groans seemed to cease. When she approached the gate with the guards she just kept on driving through and headed straight to the tower. Guards be damned she needed to get Clarke to Lexa. The kids and a few of the adults were already clambering out of the back of the truck by the time Raven got around. She spotted Abby, and she helped her get Clarke out of the truck. “Hey big guy do you mind? A little help here,” Raven said to one of the guards gesturing to a limp Clarke.

The guard helped them into the elevator and they rode up to the Commander’s quarters. By the time that they had arrived Anya was up and clutching the back of her head. The guard placed Clarke beside Lexa and Raven noticed the slight raise in heartbeat to Lexa. “Raven a word,” demanded Abby as she led her out of the room followed by Anya. “Roan is downstairs, I injected him with a dose of jobi nut serum in hopes that he will give up whatever poison he used. I was going upstairs to get some things to aide the process along but now that Clarke is here.... I need to be with her. I need you to go down there with Anya and make sure he doesn’t die, but that he tells you what poison he used,” she instructed.

Raven was blown away. Did Abby just say what she think she just said? She wants her to torture someone? Well, not just anyone the prick that held her captive. Her mind was already thinking of different ways to get this information as she rode back down the elevator with Anya. “I’m sorry about your head babe, but you will see what I meant in a moment,” she mentioned as she gave her a kiss on the cheek and held her hand. When they made it back outside the elevator on the main floor, it was flooded full of the people that they rescued. She watched as Anya scented the air “these are all omegas, how are there so many?” “We can get into a full explanation later, to make it short we just gave em a ride from the mountain,” she answered her girlfriend back casually like it was no big deal.

She let Anya scan the room a little before grabbing her hand and leading her out to the truck. She got the hood open and pulled out the trucks battery, and went behind the driver’s seat to where she noticed some booster cables earlier. She handed them all to Anya and asked her strong partner to bring her into the basement. She didn’t miss the utterly confused look on Anya’s face as to why she was bringing these items down with them, and not some poison or a knife. This was going to be just a little bit of a shocker to her girlfriend. 

When she arrived at his cell she instructed Anya to put down the battery, and began to set up the cables. “It’s you, you were to be my mate, bare my children. O how many nights I thought about just going in there and claiming you as my own. But you see that’s not my way. I like a little bit of a challenge and the things you told me after dinner about your people intrigued me even further. You see I could not only fuck and breed you, but I would be able to breed with most of your” THWAK. Raven watched as Anya slapped the Prince across his face. Well, it seems like this idiot doesn’t know when to shut up so hopefully this wouldn’t take to long.

She made of show of putting the positive and negative ends together and creating sparks. He tried to squirm away, and the guard kicked him forward. “Okay buddy we know you poisoned your sword, so what did you poison it with and where is the antidote.” She sparked the plugs again this time moving closer to his face. “Don’t want to talk? That’s fine we don’t have to talk. You had your fun with me, and my turn has been long overdue.” She moved forward tore off his shirt, and clamped the electrodes to his nipples. She watched as he screamed out in pain, and when he looked like he was about to faint she took them off. “Did that feel as good for you as it did for me?” “You bitch” he spat. 

She shocked him again, and again and he started to piss his pants and she felt a tiny bit of pity for the man. “Feel like telling me, because we could make this a little bit more fun. The places where I have shocked you now have all been localized to a specific area. Now. You see this metal shackled that you have on. If I do this” and Raven demonstrated briefly and watched as it shocked through his whole body. Tears started to fall down his face now and she could tell she was getting close. “Care to continue?” she asked with a sick and twisted face. He didn’t respond but he looked scared and as she was about to shock his whole body again he said, “Stop, I will tell you, but you won’t like the answer I am sorry.” 

Raven glanced over at Anya who gave her a nod. “Tell us now Roan or I won’t hesitate to do this again.” She sparked the plugs together maniacally. “It is essence of nightshade. There is no cure. Nia wanted to make sure that Lexa met her fate even if she defeated me. You can slow it down, and in some rare cases people have been known to survive it,” he finally got out before he fainted in a pile of his own filth. Raven took off the booster cable from the battery and they all exited the cell to go tell Abby what they had found out. She returned the battery and booster to the truck, and was glad she parked right out front so the guards could keep an eye on it. 

On the ride up she snuggled closer into Anya and broke down and cried. “Is it bad that a part of me enjoyed doing that to him, making him feel as weak as he made me feel,” she asked Anya. “No, my love, what he did to you was cruel and unacceptable. It is understandable, you know our peoples saying by now. Blood must have blood. You have had your blood and now you can move on,” Anya replied and kissed her forehead. “It was enlightening though, I will never get on your bad side. I swear this Raven kom Skaikru.” They held each other a little tighter neither one wanting to move away from the other until they absolutely had to.

Anya

They made it to the Commander’s quarters and gave Abby and Nyko the bad news. Raven watched them consult for a bit before she let out a big yawn, “Come on love lets get you to bed,” said Anya as she scooped up her favourite mechanic and carried her off down the hall and to her room. “You know I am capable of walking,” snarked Raven. “I know, I just really want to be close to you,” she replied shyly. When they got inside the room she gingerly placed her girl on the bed and was surprised when Raven pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

She watched in amazement as her skai tinker stripped hastily in front of her. She could smell the need of her partner and her cock started to strain against her pants. She stripped off her shirt and made her way over to where Raven was sitting at the edge of her bed patiently waiting for her. She started to undo her trousers but when she got in front of Raven she watched as the girl took control. She watched in awe as she was stripped bare and her cock sprung free and into Ravens waiting hand. She stroked it with such need and desire and soon added her mouth to her ministrations. God did she ever know how to work her mouth. “Jok, Raven. You are so good at that.” The girl just smiled and took her deeper into her mouth and Anya rested her hand on the back of her head and slowly started to fuck her mouth.

Ravens arousal was growing stronger, and she even swore she could taste it as she breathed through her mouth. She pulled out of her perfect mouth and sat back on the bed and pulled Ravens sex up towards her mouth. She was dripping and Anya gladly held out her tongue to get a taste before diving in and started her assault penetrating her with her tongue. She pulled Raven down more onto her face and slowly moved her tongue up to start playing with her bundle of nerves. “Ooo Anya your tongue is amazing,” Raven moaned out. Anya reached up and squeezed her breasts gently pinching her nipples, and she let out another throaty moan.

Tired of this position and seeking pleasure herself she turned Raven so that her mouth was right next to her member. “Suck me good, and I will show you just how amazing this tongue can be,” Anya instructed. Raven immediately put the dick in her mouth and sucked hard. She used her hand to keep working Anya up, and only let it out of her mouth when she let out moans of pleasure. Every time that Raven stopped sucking her dick Anya stopped her broad licks of her clit. Once Raven picked up rhythm again she inserted 2 fingers into her dripping folds. “Fuck Raven you're so tight and wet for me, I am so close baby don’t stop.” Anya placed her tongue back to her clit and she could feel her partners impending orgasm. Her walls were fluttering hard around her fingers sucking her in and telling her that she was ready for her cock. She exploded into Ravens mouth and soon enough she was coming undone around her fingers.

She flipped Raven back onto the bed and lined herself up. She looked up at Raven and she nodded her consent. She eased the tip in already knowing how tight she was and they both started rocking their bodies together until Anya was fully sheathed. “You feel so good inside of me Alpha. I want you to fuck me good,” Raven begged while she grinned against her. Anya set a steady pace and soon enough Raven was moaning underneath of her and calling out her name as she came around her cock. She didn’t stop though. Instead she used one hand to pinch her nipple and another to rub her clit. Within minutes she was spilling herself inside of Raven as the girl screamed out her name and her juices squirted out of her. 

They both laid there totally spent and wrapped up in each others arms. “Before you get to comfortable love there is something I want to talk to you about.” Raven just hummed in response so Anya continued, “you know how people mate in our culture and exchange bites and it makes them bonded. Raven I would love nothing more than to bond with you. I just don’t want us to have to go through what Lexa and Clarke are going through. I couldn’t live with myself knowing the kind of pain I could cause you in the future.” She reached into her nightstand and pulled out the ring that Marcus and Abby helped her to find. “I would like it if you would consider being my wife. Life here on the ground is to short, and I haven’t met anyone who makes me feel as alive as you do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you however long that would be,” she finished her proposal and held the ring out for Raven to examine.

She was growing nervous. Raven still had yet to respond to her, and when Anya finally looked up at her she noticed that the girl was sleeping. Great, just great, I am going to have to do this whole thing all over again. She was still shaking her head dumbfounded when there was a loud knock on the door. Raven burst upright and said, “I’m awake, i’m awake. Anya froze in complete and utter shock and just stared at Raven staring at the ring. All she could do was shove it closer to Ravens face and mumbled under her breath “willyoumarryme.” “Sorry Anya what was that I couldn’t hear you,” Raven smirked. “Will you marry me,” she stuttered out. “Yes, you big softy” and Raven watched as Anya guided the ring onto her finger. “Now go see who is at the door, I don’t plan on leaving this bed for the next few hours,” Raven said sternly.


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3 - Reunion

Gustus

The scent of all the Omegas was overwhelming to his senses. How had this skai girl and the prisa find a truck full of Omegas it didn’t add up. He would have to get the full story later from Anya and that insufferable girlfriend of hers. “Okay everyone follow me,” he said to them in trig. They all followed slowly as he led them down a few corridors and to a large room. The room that he lead them to was mainly for private feasts between the Commander and ambassadors. Where there would be a more private and intimate atmosphere compared to all the festivals held out in the streets of Polis. 

“Artigas,” he called. A few seconds later a beta guard showed up in front of him ready for his orders. “Go get Nyko and Abby. Send some of the other guards to gather bedrolls and furs. It looks like we might have a little company for awhile,” he instructed. There were so many children. More than he has ever seen in one place before. A lot of them had similar scents and must be siblings. He heard what was done to them in the mountain and it disgusted him to no end. Gustus shook his head and pulled himself together. He placed guards outside of the room and went to go wake up some of the cooks. No doubt the guests would be hungry.

When he arrived he found that there were already a few workers preparing ingredients for the days meals. He explained to them the current situation and they got to work pulling out cheeses, cutting fruits, grabbing rolls. They even went to go wake up a few more fellow workers to help out. Gustus grabbed a tray full of food and instructed the workers to bring more into the great hall when it was ready along with water, and juices for the omegas. The tray was stacked precariously and he had to watch his every move as he made his way through to the room. He didn’t have much experience carrying trays and he developed a new appreciation for all the palace workers.

When he arrived back at the great hall Abby was there with Nyko and some of his apprentices. He brought the food over to the table and placed it down gingerly, “After you have seen the fisa’s please come see me and get some food. More will be arriving shortly as well as something to drink, and bedrolls and furs for you to stay here tonight. For all the adults, if you have family here in polis please let the messengers know, we will send riders to the other clans of your return when we are more organized. If there is anything you are in need of please ask one of the guards or myself. Stay strong, you are safe now.” 

He passed out pieces of bread, cheese, and fruit to everyone who had been cleared by the doctors. A few of the kids were playing in the corner and it put a smile on his face seeing how happy and carefree they were being. Every now and then he would catch a strange whiff of a familiar scent, but he couldn’t quite place it. The maids had brought in more food as well and drink and it seems like most have seen a healer and were starting to settle in a bit more. There was that smell again. This time when he looked up and handed out some food he was shocked to see the face before him. It was barely recognizable. It had been over 15 years and he looked so much worse for ware. 

“Koen, is that you,” he asked the man hesitantly. “Sha bro.” Gustus pulled the man in for a huge bear hug. He never thought he would see his sisters mate again. After Alexandria’s hunting party didn’t return for a week, Koen left his daughter with Gustus’s mate and went out in search of them with a few other people. They had found evidence of a pauna attack, and while searching their party was attacked by the pauna who attacked the first group. Only one survivor made it back to the village to tell the tale. It was assumed that Koen had perished along with his mate. He was still working in Polis at the time as a guard and his mate took in the child to raise with his own.

Anya

The knock on her door had to be the worst timing possible. She wanted to fall asleep with her partner and enjoy the moment they had just shared. “Coming, if you woke me up for anything not the least bit eminent I shall have your head,” she yelled as she put on her clothes. She stormed over to the door and opened it and slipped out and turned to face those that dare interrupt her peace. That scent. Her jaw dropped to the floor upon seeing the man with her sire. He had the same bright green eyes as her best friend, and their scent was so similar.

“Uncle Koen, we thought you dead,” she stuttered out. Fuck how was she going to deal with all of this. Her head felt like it was about to explode. Gustus was the first one to speak up, “I thought it best to wake you considering this delicate situation that we are in. I have no right to explain further.” “Anya can you please just tell your uncle what is going on, and why Gustus here won’t tell me anything about my daughter” begged her uncle. “Follow me. Gustus more should be arriving in the morning, please prepare the tower,” she instructed the man that was her sire. 

She led him down the corridor to the heavily guarded Commanders chambers and she pushed through the wooden door. Not to her surprise Abby was still in the room with Marcus and Clarke was fast asleep beside the Commander. “Kane will you please take Abby to your quarters. She needs to rest. I will call for you if anything changes,” she instructed Marcus. She watched as he picked up a struggling Abby. The woman was exhausted and it was taking all of her energy to protest not wanting to leave her daughters side. “Until your daughter awakes Abby I am in charge here. You are no help to them if you don’t get rest, go now,” Anya said more firmly. 

As soon as Marcus and Abby had left the chambers she moved closer to the bed and took a seat beside her Commander. She then gestured for her uncle to join her at the bedside of the Commander. She watched on as a wave of recognition washed over Koen. From what Anya remembered Lexa looked just like her mother, except for the fact that she had her father’s eyes. “What happened?” he cried out. 

“She was found to have the blood of the Commanders a few years after you left. As you can see she won her conclave. She defeated the Azgeda army and sent Nia fleeing into the mountains. Nia came to Polis with her son and issued a challenge. It occurred yesterday most likely while you were escaping the mountain. The prince was eventually defeated by the Commander, but what we didn’t know was that he poisoned his blade. Abby the woman who was just in here has done everything she can to make Lexa comfortable. We don’t know if she will survive. There is no cure” she finished explaining as tears kept rolling down her face.

Anya rose and moved over to the couches to give her uncle some privacy. She watched on as he cried and held his daughter’s hand for the first time in years. “She is the one who saved us from the mountain,” Koen said gesturing to the blonde beside his daughter. “Your daughters mate is the most stubborn woman I know. I was told by Raven that she didn’t want to sit around idle while her mate could potentially die. She decided to test fate itself, knowing that if Lexa died she most likely would perish with her. They came up with a plan to try to take over the mountain and break the omegas out. She was the one the legends foretold of. Have faith uncle, the reign of light is upon us,” explained Anya.

Lexa

Anya and her decided it was best for her to keep up her drunken facade in hopes that it might lure anyone in who would try to do damage to the coalition. Lexa hadn’t had a drop to drink that night since her lung collapsed, and she was starting to feel better. Her and Anya would train in secret, and go on runs. All Lexa was focused on was trying to make herself a better mate for Clarke. She loved her with all of her heart, and missed her dearly. She had been to the market many times over the past few months gathering any art supplies she could possibly get her hands on, so when Clarke returned to her she could have her own room to do with as she pleased. 

Over the past 2 months Lexa has thought a lot about the baby she would never get the chance to meet, and in her spare time she was working on building a crib. She knew her future was with Clarke, and it would take them a while to get to that point she just wanted to show Clarke how serious she was about wanting to be there for her. Since she loved woodworking, she whittled away and made Clarke a wolf and she even painted it white to look like Odin. She made a few other animals as well for when Lincoln and Octavia had their twins and for when Abby and Marcus gave birth to their first child. 

She was happy that the skaikru had landed. They had already helped her people in so many ways. Not only did they help overthrow Azgeda, but they were welcoming children into the community. New life was something her people cherished. It was so rare that a child has been born in the tribes for the past few years. Now with Lincoln and Octavia, and Abby and Marcus, she knew her people would be overjoyed. They would be celebrating for days, once the children were born.

She couldn't wait for Abby and Marcus to have their first child. She would be a part of its life, a part of its family. Something she hasn't had in a very long time. Anya and Gustus were all that was for her before she met Clarke. Clarke. How could she fuck up so badly. She missed her mate, her heart cried out for her constantly, it was missing its other half. All she wanted to do was hold her in her arms and feel their connection once more. Those were her last thoughts before losing consciousness. 

Her mind kept racing until she caught a whiff of a familiar scent. She chased after it running through the woods until she arrived again at Clarkes bunker. She entered and found no sign of Clarke and exited with a heavy heart. There it was again, and she chased it down tearing through the woods as fast as her legs could carry her. She kept trailing the scent always seeming one step behind until she bursted out of the underbrush. She caught sight of the rover and moved towards it cautiously. Clarke’s scent was strong but when she opened the door there was no one inside. She slammed the door in a rage. She could smell her sense her yet she couldn't find her.

Her legs carried her up the mountain and there it was again. The intoxicating aroma that only her mate could produce. She ran until she was surrounded by dead Azgeda loyalists outside an entrance to the mountain. She entered and chased down the scent to a room full of tek and screens similar to those used to communicate with Clarke’s mother on the Ark. She ran back to where she came from and caught sight of the golden locks of her dreams. She was moving quickly clutching a child to her chest, with a group of children following behind her.

Lexa ran after her as fast as she could, calling out to her “Clarke, Clarke, hey Clarke its me what can I do to help?” It was no use all of her calls to the blonde went unanswered. What the hell was Clarke doing with the mountain and with all of those children? She continued chase and finally she caught up with them all. She could smell them now, the children, all omegas. The children all disappeared into the trees then leaving her alone with Clarke and a strange looking vehicle.

She could sense her panic and smell Clarkes fear. What was she waiting for? She watched as her mate paced back and forth unable to comfort her in anyway. She then caught the scent of another alpha and more omegas. This time the omegas were a lot older and weaker. It boiled her blood. The way that the mountain had been treating her people. They all disappeared into the woods and found them all being loaded into vehicles. Raven. She was here with Clarke, and Niylah. She then watched as Clarke took off in one of the trucks while Raven ran back towards the mountain with a group of kids. She then loaded them into the odd machine, and jumped in herself. BOOM!


	4. Awakening

Chapter 4 - Awakening

Abby

Abby was woken by a loud knock on her door. “Abby your needed in the great hall again they just dropped off more Omega’s from the mountain,” shouted Gustus from outside her room. Ugh. She looked at the time and noted that she got 5 hours of sleep. That was more than she thought she was going to get at least. She turned to her side and faced the man that was holding her tight. He kissed her on the head and said, “you better get going they are all going to need your help, I will go up and check on Clarke. I love you Abs.” Abby got dressed quickly and hurried out the door to the great hall.

The hall was packed full of people, families reuniting after a long time apart. It was so heartwarming. She was thankful for all the salve that Nyko brought because these people were a lot worse than yesterdays batch. Abby helped Nyko make batch upon batch of a tonic which helped as an antibiotic. She had been running low on the Ark before they even made it to the ground. It was a miracle that they had found other human life on the ground, it would have been ages before they would have been able to figure out all of the different plants medical uses. 

Once her and Nyko were satisfied with the amount of medical attention they gave to the group, and with promises to check on them later in the evening they headed upstairs. The lift felt like it was taking forever but she knew that it was only because of her need to check on Lexa’s condition. Not to mention that her condition was paramount to her daughters health as well. When they finally exited the elevator she heard laughing coming from the Commander's quarters.

Upon entering she was shocked to see a so many people in the Commander's personal quarters. There was a man she barely recognized coming in in the wee hours of the morning holding onto Lexa’s hand. “Sorry, excuse me. I just have to check the monitors to see if there is any change in Lexa’s condition,” I’m Abby she said. So far the screens showed no change. In this case no change was a good thing. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost another member of her family. She looked over at Clarke who was still resting but now with Odin resting on her feet, and she broke down.

“They will be okay Abby. We are entering a new age in civilization. They have brought us a better way of life. We have to have faith that they will join us. I heard Clarke is a stubborn one, who doesn't give up,” said the man holding Lexa’s hand. “I’m sorry but who are you? And why are you here?” asked Abby. “My name is Koen, I am one of the prisoners your daughter helped to set free. I also happen to be the Commanders father,” he explained. She smiled fondly at hearing that, knowing that the Commander didn't have much for family. 

Another bout of laughter sounded from the couches by the fireplace. This time she decided to make her way over there and find out what was going on. “Abby you’re not going to believe this but Raven, Raven made a flamethrower. A flamethrower Abby can you believe it?” Kane asked as he chuckled and smiled proudly at his daughter. She was then informed of what had all happened at the mountain from Raven and Monty up until they arrived back at Arkadia. “Raven you let my daughter go on a suicide mission after finding out that she could possibly lose Lexa in battle. I may not be your mother, but I am the chancellor. The next time my daughter decides she wants to go off and do something that could bloody well kill her, you stop her. Or so help me god Raven I will destroy your precious new tank,” threatened Abby.

She watched on as Raven swallowed and told her she would obey and not let Clarke jeopardize her life again, only if she had knowledge of it she made sure to add on. She grabbed the glass in Marcus’s hand and made to down it before everyone but Anya shouted out their disapproval. “Abby, baby, I don’t think you want to be drinking that while your pregnant,” Marcus explained. She immediately gave the liquid a quick sniff and recoiled. “I See your still making me some disinfectant Monty,” Abby jokes. “Figured we could all use a drink with everything that just happened. I even brought a new batch for everyone to try out,” Monty stated proudly.

They continued their conversation as time ticked away. Anya left the room every now and again to tend to personal matters of the tower, but always returned with some sort of snack from the kitchen. Abby had to admit she loved all the fruit that the ground had to offer and peaches seemed to be her favourite. As Abby took a bite of her apple Odin started to bark on the bed. She quickly rose to her feet and she could see that her daughter was finally awake and being attacked with kisses from Odin.

Clarke

Clarke felt the needle go into her before she lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep. The pain that she had felt before had finally subsided to a dull ache. Clarke dreamt of Lexa sparring with Anya in a place she had never been to before. Lexa still had her cast on and was just using her one arm. Lexa paused and sat back down with Anya and took a drink from one of the jugs sitting on the bench. Clarke couldn't help but think that Lexa just had not listened to her when she had told her to stop drinking. “You got this Lex. The council and Nia have no idea that you haven't been drinking, and have been faking it in your appearances,” Anya spoke. 

Clarke looked on as Lexa gave her a small smile but her eyes still held so much sadness in them. “I just can't help but think of Clarke Anya. I miss her so much and I don't know what is going to happen in this fight. What if I die? I don't want to put her through that much pain. I love her so much Anya, I miss her so much. I would do anything to have her by my side again. To be able to hold her and kiss her one last time,” spoke Lexa through her tears. Watching her mate fall apart was heart wrenching. Clarke wished that she could reach out and comfort Lexa, and let her know that everything would be okay and that she was right there with her.

Clarke followed them out of the room and through a tower and down outside to a crowded street. She watched on as the crowd cheered when they watched their Heda stumble into the ring, seemingly looking like it would be her last fight. Clarke took in the stage that was set up for the ambassadors and noticed Nia’s evil smirk. The woman was a sight to behold. Face full of scar’s, with hair as white as snow, and piercing blue eyes. The kind that nightmares are made of. Clarke couldn’t wait to see the look on Nia’s face when her mate wins the battle. 

Clarke watched as Prince Roan charged at her mate. She laughed at the display that Lexa was putting on when she stumbled out of the way and back up again. The battle ensued and was a mix of strong hits and seemingly sloppy blocks. That was until the Prince started to egg the commander on. Clarke could barely make out what was said but she did hear the Prince say “you are pathetic Commander. Love is weakness. Look what you are without your mate. A drunk who can barely keep together the Kongeda let alone a mate.” Clarke watched on as the words sunk into her lover and she knew they had cut deep. Even though she knew that her lover could not hear her she spoke anyways, “I love you Lexa. Love is not weakness it is strength.”

Roan managed to disarm the commander and give her a nasty cut, but Lexa still never gave up. She went over to a guard and grabbed his spear and faced her attacker. Clarke started to panic as she looked on and wondered if this was the moment her mate would die. That there love story ended instead of just getting started. Roan knocked the spear out of Lexa’s hand and he sneered at her. Clarke wanted to jump in there and save her lover but she knew there was nothing she could do. She watched on as Lexa twisted her body taking Roan down and then kicking away his sword. She sighed in relief and had to stifle a laugh when she watched as the commander beat the mans face with her cast until her arm was finally free of its restraints.

Clarke looked on as Lexa pointed the spear at Prince Roans chest, and she was thankful that this would all be over soon. She heard her Heda whisper ones famous last words, and launch the spear in the direction of the stands, striking a bald man and calling for the arrest of the Queen and the Prince. Clarkes mother dashed over quickly to the Commander and dressed her wounds, she was impressed by the tenderness in Abby’s face caring for her mate like she would her own daughter. In that moment she felt more love for her family than she had ever felt before. 

A part of her then wished that she had never left. That she had stayed by Lexa’s side and then maybe their child would still be alive, and Lexa never would have had to fight to prove her worth as commander. She allowed herself a minute to mourn the loss of their child and a world that could have been. Clarke then pulled herself together and thought once more of all the things that she had accomplished since she had snuck off after the battle. She had learned to fight and defend herself, she had a loyal wolf pup, and her and her friends had brought down the mountain. She couldn’t say for certain if any of those things would have ever happened if she had decided to stay. Her one great loss that she suffered was one that she will always live with and mourn, but the choice she made to leave managed to free hundreds. 

Clarke then followed Anya and her mate up to a room with a giant thrown that Lexa perched herself on. A group of people then slowly started to drift in and take their respected seats to the right and left of their Heda. The room was filled with guards and she watched on as her mate went through treasonis accounts and the faces of all of those sitting in the chairs started to pale and look guilty. With a flick of her wrist all of Lexa’s guards responded and killed the once respected ambassadors. As much as it pained her to watch all of their deaths she knew that they were not innocent and had plotted against her mate. Lexa looked so stoic and attractive and she strutted out of the room with Anya on her heels. They didn’t make it to far until Clarke watched in horror as Lexa collapsed onto the floor. Her heart started to squeeze in her chest and she doubled over in pain and screamed. 

She tried to sit up but there was a giant weight on her chest and as her eyes started to flutter open she was greeted with an anxious looking Odin. She looked to her left and noticed that Lexa was beside her as she started to run her hands through Odin’s soft fur. There was a steady beat of a heart rate monitor and she knew that Lexa was alive even if she was not awake. Clarke couldn't help the tears that started to stream down her face, she was just happy to listen to the sound of her mates heart beat. Odin started to bark and that is when Clarke started to take in the rest of her surroundings. She was in a large room, and there was a fireplace and couches that were occupied by her family and friends.


	5. Responsibilities

Chapter 5 - Responsibilities

Clarke

The first person to rush by her side was Clarke’s mother Abby. “O baby I was so worried, I don’t know what I would possibly do if I had lost you. I love you so much Clarke,” Abby choked out as her eyes welled with tears. Clarke tried to pull herself together as much as she could. She needed to know how Lexa was, that was her main concern. “Lexa,” was all she was able to spit out as she turned her head to look over at her mate. “She was poisoned Clarke. We don’t know yet if she is going to make it. The best we can do is to keep monitoring her and hope that she makes it through. I am so sorry Clarke. There is no cure,” Abby explained dejectedly. 

Odin snuggled up closer to Clarke and rubbed his furry head on her face as she held him closer and cried into his neck. If her mother was at a loss for what she would do without her Clarke was feeling utterly screwed when it came to Lexa. Clarke had not expected them both to survive. It was all or nothing. She didn’t want to have to go through what she is going through now. She didn’t want to wait around for hours constantly checking her vitals to make sure that she would make it through another night. 

The young wolf slowly turned his head and faced the next person who wanted to interrupt his grieving human, which made Clarke look up as well. Anya was slowly approaching on Lexa’s side, “I am so sorry Clarke. She will make it through though she is strong. Even stronger with you by her side, even Abby’s machines proved that.” Clarke looked over to her mother who gave a soft nod and confirmed that Lexa’s condition did indeed improve upon her arrival. “You were both predicted to bring us into a new age, and together you will. You just have to believe Clarke,” said Anya.

“There is also some matters that we do need to discuss. In Heda’s absence I have been taking care of matters of the people and have been made in charge of this tower. Now that you are awake, and since you are Heda’s mate those responsibilities now fall unto you. I can handle the matters for the rest of the day and catch you up on everything that has transpired. Tomorrow though you should make a public appearance. Most of our people believe in the prophecy Clarke, and with Heda in this state you need to be strong for our people. You already freed everyone from the mountain, it is time that our people get to know you. One last thing Clarke before I leave to take care of some matters, this” Anya gestured to a frail looking man on a chair beside Lexa that Clarke had not noticed before, “is Koen. He is Lexa’s father.”

Clarke watched as the man stood up and made his way over to the side of the bed that she was on. Abby backed away giving the two of them room so he could take a seat in the chair that she had occupied. “It is a pleasure to meet you Clarke. Thank you for freeing us from the mountain and giving me another chance to see my little girl again. Thank you for loving my daughter Clarke, and giving her back a family,” Koen said gesturing to all the people in the room who were watching the interaction. Clarke felt him give her hand a squeeze, “and who might this beautiful creature be” he asked.

Clarke ran her other hand along Odin’s soft fur. He was more to her than just a companion. She had never felt so connected to someone or something before. Like he always knew what she needed or how to make her feel better. “His name is Odin. I killed his mother months ago, and I...I…” Clarke started to tear up. Her memory going back to when she woke up in a puddle of her own blood. She felt the loss then looking into her mates father’s eyes and wondered if their child would have had the same eyes. She had to remind herself that it was an accident again, and that it was out of her control. Clarke now mentally added Koen to the list of good things that would have never happened if she had not left camp that day and continued on as tears streamed down her face. 

“I lost our child that day. I woke up to hear this whining noise and I saw the wolf that I had battled hours before and by it was this little guy. I couldn’t leave him. I wouldn’t leave him. I took him with me and from that day on we have been inseparable. He gave me a reason to keep on living. To keep pushing through each and everyday,” Clarke explained as she caressed him fondly. Blue met blue and their eyes stayed locked until she felt another squeeze of her hand and she looked over again to Koen who was staring at them softly with eyes of forrest green.

She held his gaze for another few moments before speaking again. She realized that this man had just found his daughter again only to find out that he might lose her all over again. He needed a distraction just as much as she did. “Awhile back this big guy over here even helped me kill a bear. If I was on my own I surely would have died. He kept distracting it while I kept firing my gun. That was until I ran out of bullets, and then I just had my daggers left and in a last ditch effort we brought the beast down. Odin was injured though. I ran with him for what felt like hours to get help, he finally started to get better and a lot of that is thanks to Lexa. We were not exactly on speaking terms then but she brought the medicine that helped to save him.”

“You mean to tell me that you and that pup right there brought down a bear. That is incredible. Not even our strongest warriors are able to achieve such a feat. You also killed a wolf, and set us all free from the mountain. No wonder my daughter chose you as a mate. We all heard whisperings of the reign of light when we were little, but we all just thought it was some old wives tale to tell the children to give them hope of a better future. What do you mean you were not exactly on speaking terms” Koen asked his daughters mate.

Everyone around Clarke gave pause, all knowing the events that occurred leading to Clarke’s absence. Well this was going to be interesting she thought….. “When I fell from the sky and landed upon earth I didn’t know what to expect. I certainly did not envision myself falling in love so quickly and let alone to the commander. Lexa was sweet loving and kind and everything I wanted in a partner. I trusted her so much and believed in her cause so much so that I convinced the others that landed with me, and the rest that were up in space that this was the right thing to do. I started to continue my training as a healer to help out in anyway that I could, and I also started to learn how to defend myself. The night before we were to ride into battle together Lexa and my mothers drugged me thinking it best that I would stay behind and be safe in camp. She took away my right to choose and made that decision for me to stay behind. When I woke up and realized what had happened, I decided that I needed space. I needed to prove that I could take care of myself and no one should be choosing for me what I should and shouldn’t be doing. So I gave Lexa a taste of her own medicine, I wrote her a note, and I left.” “What a branwada. When she wakes up I am going to have to give her a few lessons on how to treat a mate. I am sorry that she did that to you Clarke. I am just happy that you are back with her now,” said Koen. 

 

Anya

Anya strode down to the dungeons to talk to the guards. She needed to make sure that they were prepared for tomorrow’s events and that the prisoners were well guarded. The people wanted justice and she could think of a better way for Clarke to come out and rule her people. Clarke would be able to give them what they so desperately craved. She had already freed the omegas from the mountain, there was no person better suited to pass on justice to those that had imprisoned them. “Gustus, it is time. Make the announcement that the prisoners will meet their fate tomorrow. It is time for our people to have peace,” said Anya. “Yes general. I will also have 4 of my best guards to accompany Clarke tomorrow,” he replied. 

Now that Anya had accomplished her first order of business it was time for her to see to everything else that was going on in the tower. With Clarke awake the people will expect her to take up her duties as Heda’s mate as soon as possible. She needed Clarke to solidify her position with the people before the clans would start fighting amongst themselves, and find another to pass the flame to. It was her job to keep the commander safe, and to help guide Clarke now in her new duties. 

Anya made her way through the crowded markets of Polis. It seemed like no one had stopped celebrating since the defeat of Prince Roan and the arrival of the Omega’s captured by the mountain. She took in all the happy faces that surrounded her and couldn’t help but smile herself. Lexa winning the fight with Roan, and Clarke freeing the people from the mountain, they did this. They were meant to be together no matter life’s challenges she was sure of it. They were meant to rule together.

She finally arrived at her destination. She knew that Lexa had a few outfits made and set aside for Clarke for when she would arrive in Polis, and that she had yet to pick them up from the tailors. She took note of the woman in the back of the shop and made her approach, “I am here for the items that Heda had requested to be made for her mate.” Anya watched as the lady nodded her head and took off to the back of the shop and returned with 2 bags in hand. “These are for Heda’s mate. There is the cloak she requested to be made out of the fur that she brought, a formal dress, and a set of light body armour. If Wanheda needs anything else please send her this way. It would be an honor to meet and assist her personally,” the lady said as she handed Anya the bags.

As she made her way out of the shop and headed back to the tower, she mused over the fact that the people have grown to call Clarke Wanheda. The commander of death. It did seem to have a nice ring to it, and went well with Lexa’s title. Anya brought the clothing to the room that Lexa had set aside for Clarke, and made her way back to the commander's room. Everyone was sitting on the couches, “I think that it is time that we all head to our rooms. Clarke you have a big day tomorrow, I will come and wake you in the morning to prepare.”

Anya waited for Raven and gave Clarke a curt nod before heading back to their room. As soon as the door closed to the bedroom she was all over Raven. “I love you so much Raven,” she said as she lifted her and then threw her back onto their bed. She was rewarded with a throaty moan and a partner who was hastily stripping her clothes. Anya followed suit until they were both left naked and wanting. She stroked her length and watched as Raven’s hands were kneading her breasts as she spread her legs.

Anya dove in tongue first and tasted the sweet nectar of her love. She flattened her tongue and licked up and down Raven’s hot wet sex. Anya couldn’t help the moan that escaped her throat at the amount of wetness that was pouring out of her partner. She focussed her tongue where Raven needed it the most and sunk 3 fingers inside of her. She pumped them in and out at a fast pace and watched as Raven came undone moaning her name as she gripped her breasts and pinched her nipples riding out the last of the waves of pleasure that she was given. 

“Raven I need you so badly,” she moaned out as she stroked herself to the sight of her naked lover. Anya watched as Raven rolled onto all fours and presented her sex to her. She moaned at the sight, and lined herself up. She ran her hands up and down Ravens exposed back and plunged inside of her. “Fuck Anya you feel so good baby,” moaned Raven as she started her slow assault. She held Ravens hips and picked up the pace, she didn’t relent until she felt Ravens walls start to flutter around her cock. “Cum with me baby, I want to feel you cum inside of me and have my walls milk your fat cock,” moaned Raven. That was all Anya needed to hear to pick up her pace and thrust into her with abandon. “O gods Raven i’m so close. You are so tight for your alpha,” moaned Anya. “Fuck Alpha, i’m so close. You fuck this pussy so good. Right there yes, yes, yes. O god i’m cumming,” Raven howled as her orgasm hit her. Anya couldn’t help but explode inside of her painting her walls with her seed. They both collapsed into each other’s arms whispering sweet nothings as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Wanheda

Chapter 6 - Wanheda

For Clarke it took awhile for sleep to claim her. She cuddled up against her mate and pressed soft kisses to her forehead. Odin made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed and was already sound asleep. “Just wake up for me baby. Your people need you, your father needs you, and I need you. I need you so badly. I need to see your eyes, and I want to get lost in them for hours. I am so sorry for keeping us apart. I am never going to leave you again, just please come back to me,” Clarke begged.

When she dreamed it was that she was in a meadow surrounded by wildflowers. As she watched the sun start to set a figure appeared and as they grew closer her heart started to beat faster. She knew that frame. That muscular tanned body of a goddess, her Lexa. She sauntered up to Clarke and placed a soft kiss upon her lips and presented a bouquet of flowers. “You look so beautiful with the sun reflecting off of your hair Clarke,” Lexa spoke as she tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear and started to kiss along her neck.

Clarke exposed her neck to her and moaned as her mate started to nip and bite teasingly. Clarke tugged Lexa on top of her wanting to feel her against her body. They started to kiss slow and it turned passionate and needing within minutes. They were grinding into each other and meeting thrust for thrust and gripping at each others bodies desperately. Clarke ripped off the shirt that Lexa was wearing exposing her bare chest, and she quickly latched onto one of Lexa’s nipples. “Fuck Clarke,” Lexa tilted her head back and moaned as she pulled Clarke up with her lifting her shirt up and over her head. Clarke continued to suckle and grind against Lexa’s bulge as her mate made quick work of her bra.

Chests exposed and heaving with need they continued to pull into one another again and caress their exposed skin. Clarke’s whole body felt like it was on fire and the only thing that was helping was her lovers touch all of her body. She needed to take control of the situation and flipped their positions so Lexa was on the ground and she sat upon her. She started to kiss along Lexa’s collarbone kissing nipping and licking at the exposed flesh. She was rewarded with desperate moans and bucking hips beneath her as she made her way to her lovers neck. Clarke started to roll her hips in tight circles and moaned as Lexa’s bulge was pressing up against her clit just right. 

Clarke needed more. She needed to feel her mate inside of her. She craved the pleasure that it gave Lexa and how it made her wet and needy for her Alpha’s cock. She kissed her way down Lexa’s chest and to her navel and started to pull down her pants showing off her abs and her perfect v. She tugged them off exposing her mates large cock glistening with pre cum. She licked her lips eager to taste her mate. She licked up and down the bottom of Lexa’s shaft teasing her mate before taking the tip into her mouth and circling the head with her tongue taking in Lexa’s sweet taste. “Fuck Lexa your cock tastes so good,” she moaned out before plunging back down upon it. Her hands worked the base of the shaft as she slowly was opening her throat trying to take the full length of her mate.  
As she began to impale her mouth further upon her favourite cock she began to start swallowing knowing that it drove her mate crazy to feel her throat contract around her cock. Once Clarke had took in all of her length she grabbed at Lexa’s hands and put them on the back of her head letting her know it was okay to take some control. Clarke moaned out as Lexa started to fuck her face and lose herself in pleasure. She could feel her wetness seeping through the panties that she was wearing and through to her jeans. They were sure to be ruined. After a few more fast short thrusts Clarke felt the hand on the back of her head release and she let go of the cock with pop. 

Lexa pulled Clarke’s body on top of hers and Clarke pressed her lips against hers. The kiss was full of passion and love, of unspoken promises for the future. Clarke was then flipped over, and felt her pants slide down her ass and past her ankles. “I could smell your wetness Clarke. You have ruined your jeans as well. I know what your pussy wants Clarke. I can smell it on you. You want to be fucked and claimed. Your belly swelling with my pups. You are so wet for your Alpha. You sucked my dick so good baby girl, now let me return the favour,” Lexa rasped out as she coated her fingers with Clarke’s slick.

Clarke felt fingers slip inside of her sex and curl up to hit that perfect spot inside of her. She let out a raspy moan and Lexa’s tongue made contact with her clit and licked at it savagely. She was being built up so good. The pleasure she was feeling was far greater than any she has ever felt before. “Fuck Lex just like that,” she screamed as fingers plunged into her soaked folds while a mouth sucked lightly on her clit. She bucked her hips against Lexa’s face searching for release. Soon it wasn’t enough, she needed more. “I need you to fuck and fill me Alpha,” she cried out desperately.

Clarke pulled Lexa up for a kiss before pushing her against the hard ground before she climbed in top of her. She wanted to be in control. She needed to be. She sunk down on Lexa’s length and gasped at the pleasure of feeling so full. She kept her hands on Lexa’s breast’s as she kneaded them pinching her nipples as she started to grind down finding her pleasure. “Fuck baby you feel so good inside of me,” she moaned as she started to thrust faster. She had to push down harder on her mates chest as she started growling wanting to pull Clarke closer into her. “Gods Clarke your so fucking tight, no one will ever fill you like I do,” Lexa growled out.

The way that she was rocking her hips put pressure on her clit just right and turned her into a moaning mess. She knew Lexa had ruined her cunt for anyone else, and she never wanted anyone else to fuck her, no one could give her the pleasure that Lexa was giving her now. They started to meet thrust for thrust and Clarke couldn’t hold herself up any longer and collapsed onto her mates chest. She started to kiss and nip at the exposed neck in front of her and soon Lexa was losing all control and rutting into her like a wild animal. Clarke was so close, “fuck baby just like that, i’m going to come, Ohh ooo.” Clarke stifled the rest of her moan in her lovers neck and just as she tumbled over the edge she bit down on Lexa’s neck, and felt teeth sink into her own.

After just a few more thrust Lexa came hard inside of Clarke and Clarke relished in her second orgasm. Both of them not letting go of each others necks, not wanting to break the bond they had just opened once more. It seemed to prolong both of their orgasms and made them into moaning messes as their sexes throbbed against one another. Clarke let go of Lexa’s neck and fell back beside her mate and held her tight. When she finally opened her eyes coming down from her high, there was a loud knock and all of the flowers turned into butterflies and started to fly into the sunset.

There was a knock again and a voice calling her name that wasn’t her mates. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned realizing it was just a dream. Her mate was still hooked up to machines and lord knows what she was in store for today. Odin was already up and sitting by the door waiting for her to open it to greet the person who so rudely woke her from the best sex dream of her life. “Enter” she called out, and waited for the door to open. As she watched Anya enter the room she noticed the blush on her face. 

“Good morning Clarke. We have a lot to do today. We have to give the people what they want, and they want blood. Usually Heda would give a speech to the people and do the ceremonial first cut, and then give the final blow. Seeing as Lexa is in such a state and that you are her mate, the responsibility now falls unto you. It will be at noon so that you have time to prepare. I will send the handmaidens in soon, I suggest you shower first though, you don’t want the people to think that you have rendered Heda incapable with your sexual prowess,” Anya finished with a smirk before exiting the room. Clarke turned a new shade of crimson and cursed the grounders and their heightened sense of smell.

Clarke walked into the washroom and turned on the shower and stripped off her remaining layers. She walked into the warm water and lathered herself in soap scrubbing herself as clean as possible hoping no one else could smell her arousal. She hopped out of the shower and dried herself off before entering the room in one of the robes that were set out for her. Odin was resting on the bed beside Lexa staring at the woman walking around the room setting about various outfits. He seemed to stare at them curiously, but his body language was clear to Clarke. He was guarding Lexa. 

Anya strolled in, “Ah much better Clarke, now follow me.” Knowing that there was nothing else she could do to escape today she gave into her fate. She followed Anya out of the commander’s room, and to the next room on the right. Anya opened the door for her and Clarke held her breathe. The room was amazing. It had a huge balcony, a large bed, a desk topped with parchment and coal, and standing right in the amazing light coming into the room was an easel with a canvas on it. “She knew you would come back to her eventually Clarke. She wanted to have this room ready for you, so you could work on your art, and stay in here until you were ready to share her bed again,” Anya spoke softly as Clarke took in the room.

“She also had this made for you,” Anya held out a dress of pale blue. “Wow its so beautiful,” Clarke said as she felt the material in her hand. The thought of Lexa spending the time picking out the material and style melted her heart. “She also had this made to go with it. She thought that it would complete your outfit. A fine kill turned into a perfect cloak,” she said as she handed over the bear fur cloak. “I thought Niylah had sold it to get me the art supplies,” Clarke spoke as she started to cry. “She rode so hard to get there for you and Odin. She knew you wouldn’t want to see her so she gave me the cream to give to you for Odin, while she went off to the trading post. She told Niylah what she wanted to do with the fur and gave Niylah art supplies and to tell you she had an offer she couldn’t refuse and traded the fur for the supplies,” Anya explained.

The flood gates had opened and she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Lexa had always been there for her looking out for her. Trying to support her and her decisions and giving her space without begging her to come back. Just happy to help out when she could, and sat on the sidelines while she had avoided her like the plague. She didn’t deserve all this love from her. She didn’t deserve her kindness as she stayed away being selfish and only thinking about herself and not caring about her mate and how she was feeling. 

“I need her to wake up Anya. I honestly don’t know what I would do without her. Leaving was hard but it was easier knowing that she would be there to come back to, and now…..” Clarke trailed off. She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her and hold her close. “She knows you love her Clarke, and she will come back to you. Ever since she had first looked into your eyes she was hooked Clarke. It is time for you to be strong now for Lexa. She needs you to do what she can’t today. You need to rule the people in her stead. Now do not doubt yourself, get dressed, then let the handmaidens fix your hair. I will come back and gather you in an hour,” Anya let go of Clarke and exited the room and let the handmaidens in.

Clarke chose the dress that Lexa had made for her and attached the cloak with its elegant gold clasps to pull the outfit all together. Her hair was styled so it was half up and half down with intricate braids, and the handmaidens applied khol that matched Heda’s. Apparently it was a grounder tradition to take the same mask that your mate did, so Clarke wore it with pride. Anya came back within the hour with Raven in tow to escort her down to the stage that had been set up for the Queen and Prince. She first needed to stop in and check on Odin and Lexa.

Odin’s head perked up when she opened the door and leaped off the bed and walked over to her side. Lexa’s vitals still had no change, and looked the same as when she had left her. Koen was in the room now holding onto his daughter’s hand. He rose from his seat when he saw her approach to move out of her way, “there has been no change Clarke, but don’t lose hope she has always been a fighter.” Clarke moved to hug the man, and kissed him on his cheek and thanked him. “Hey my love, I got the outfit that you had made for me, and the cloak. You are amazing. I really wish you were here and that I didn’t have to do this alone. I love you, thank you for all that you do for me,” she finished by planting a kiss to the lips that she had missed so much over the past few months. 

Clarke spun on her heel and exited the commander’s quarters with Odin by her side. Clarke rode the lift down with Anya, Koen, Raven, Abby and Kane. It was a slow ride down and she steeled her face trying to chanel Lexa’s stoic power when she put on her commander mask. As she exited the tower her small group was then flanked by 4 guards, and she could see the dias with the prisoners ahead with Gustus standing behind them. When she moved through the crowd people made way for her and she had Odin standing close to her side. She was greeted with cheers of “Wanheda, wanheda, wanheda.”


	7. 1000 cuts

Chapter 7 - 1000 cuts

As Clarke rose to the stage that was constructed for today’s events. When she made her way up between Prince Roan and Queen Nia the crowd was still chanting Wanheda. Clarke lifted her hand like she has seen Lexa do many times and the crowd grew silent. “We are here today to get justice from the crimes that these two have committed against our society as a whole. Let it be known that from this day forward we are all equal. We will not be defined by our genetics. I have not been on the ground for a very long time, but I know that we all want to live in peace. We want to raise our families in a world without fear. In order to do that we must cleanse ourselves of those who stand to ruin the peaceful world we want to build. Here stand the former prince and queen of Azgeda whose crimes need no repeating, and blood must have blood.” 

The whole crowd erupted in cheers and everyone started to chant “jus dren jus daun.” Anya went over to Clarke and handed her a blade so she could be the one to make the first cuts. “Roan, this is for all of my people. The ones we were able to save, and the ones that lost their lives to your tyranny.” Clarke swiped the blade across his shoulder and moved on to Nia, “You are one sick and twisted bitch, may the ghost’s of those you have wronged haunt you for all eternity.”After Clarke’s speech and her first cut’s she handed the blade back to Anya to start the procession.

Anya stepped up to Roan and dragged the blade along the back of his leg behind the knee, “this is for Raven, you creepy piece of shit.” She then proceeded to the Queen and cut along her collar bone, “this is for my nomon.” Anya handed the blade off to Koen.

Koen went over to the prince and gave him a cut along his arm matching his daughters, “This is for my daughter, my Heda.” He then proceeded to Nia. He drew the blade across her right eye to the left, “This is for the son that I will never see, and all the other omega’s you have captured through the years children as well.” The blade was then passed along to Raven.

“I know what you did you sick fuck, this is for me, and for all the other women that you have raped through all the years and held hostage,” she spoke venomously as she cut across his abdomen. “Now as for you…. I mean I had an awful time growing up on the Ark. So much so that I used to dream about going to earth and escaping the tin box I lived in with my alcoholic mother. Now upon landing on earth, I met your sorry ass excuse for a mother. You are rotten to the core, I am now happy I can live in a place where others will no longer live in fear. So fuck you, you sadistic bitch. This is for freedom,” she spat out and made a gash across her face. She then handed the blade off to Echo who was patiently waiting with her daughter. 

“I hate you for what you did to me. For what you did to all of the omegas. For separating parents from children, for destroying lives in the process. I am grateful to have my daughter and to finally be reunited. You will never be able to take her away from me again,” she sliced at his thigh close to his groin, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “your mom was a much better lay.” Echo moved on to the Queen, “your reign is over. You have no power anymore over any of us. May your soul never find peace in the next life.” She placed the blade along her forearm and made a long and thin incision. Echo handed the blade off to Abby, and nodded to the doctor.

Abby cut across Roans ankle knowing that everytime he would put weight on it he would go through excruciating pain. “That was for my daughter Raven.” She moved to the Queen, “You are a disgrace of a mother and a human being.” She made a matching cut on the Queen and handed the blade off to Marcus.

Marcus approached Roan and all he saw was a man who had hurt his daughter and held her captive. “You are no man, you are a coward hiding behind his mother’s skirt. You make me sick.” He gave Roan a cut across his chest and moved on to Nia. “The world is going to be a much better place without you in it,” he said as he cut into her thigh. He then handed the blade to Gustus.

“This is for my houmon,” he spoke as he sliced the blade across Roan’s head. He moved over to Nia next and drove the blade across her chest. “That is for my brother in law.” Gustus then approached all the Omega’s who had been captured who were patiently waiting in line. “Get your justice, you all deserve it,” he said as he passed the blade along.

The knife was passed from hand to hand, all seeking justice for the wrongs that have been done against them and their family. The clothing on the formal royal family of Azgeda ay tattered upon the floor of the stage. Blood was dripping off of the stage and into the streets and the crowd was celebrating around it. Spirits were being passed around and songs were being sung, and the last of the people were demanding their blood. 

Clarke made her way back on stage to silence the crowd and finally take the lives of the prince and the queen. She raised her hand to silence the crowd once again. “Those of Azgeda that are remaining will be welcomed into the coalition under a new ruler. A queen who will help build Azgeda back up, and open trade with other members of the coalition. Welcome back Niylah kom Azgeda.” 

There was a gasp among the crowd as she joined everyone on stage. Most people knowing the story of her demise. Clarke raised her hand and silenced the crowd once more. She drew out her sword and whispered “yu gonplei ste odon” and pointed it at the Queen. Odin charged forward and wrapped his jaws around the Queens neck and snapped it, while Clarke buried her sword in Prince Roans chest. 

“The Prince and Queen are dead. Now we welcome a new queen to help guide the citizens of Azgeda to a new frontier. Queen Niylah will take the brand in 2 days time. Then we will all celebrate and join in a new era the reign gon soncha. This is just the beginning, I hope that you are all able to reunite with family and forge new ones.” Clarke finished her speech and headed back to the tower wanting to check on her mate. Odin flanked her side and the crowd once again chanted “Wanheda.”

Abby

“Hey love,” Abby said to Kane. He came over and kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. Which was getting harder to do considering she had started to show. “How are you feeling Abby,” Kane asked. “Much better now that you are here with me. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and help me with my ultrasound. I was going to find out the sex of our baby as well. I don’t have to tell you if you don’t want to know of course,” said Abby. Kane had the biggest smile on his face and Abby could tell he was excited to see his child, “let’s find out what we are having Dr. Griffin.”

They made their way to Abby’s makeshift examination room in the tower hand in hand. “Kane how would you feel about me taking your last name? I have been Dr. Griffin since before Clarke was born, and I want our child to have you last name. What do you think about me taking your last name as well,” Abby asked nervously. “I think that Dr. Abby Kane does have a nice right to it.” “I would love it if you would take my last Abby. Just promise me one thing,” Marcus said. “Anything love,” Abby responded. “Promise me that when I ask you to marry me you will say yes,” Kane said. “Who is to say that it won’t be me asking you hmmm,” Abby walked away leaving Marcus gaping at her words.

Abby had herself sat down on the table with her shirt pulled over her stomach and gel already applied. She reached over and grabbed the wand attached to the machine and searched and found the baby’s heartbeat. It was still pounding strongly when Kane finally entered the room. “So do you want to know what we are having,” Abby asked curiously. “I have already had one surprise child in this lifetime. I want to know everything that I possibly can about this one. So what are we having Abby,” Kane asked. Abby maneuvered the wand once again over her stomach so she could get a better look at the image peering up on the screen. 

Her heart started to beat faster as she looked at the image before her. It was a lot to take in considering she never expected herself to have another child. So far she had met another man and had fallen head over heels all over again, and now they were expected a baby boy. “Well it looks like you will no longer be the only Mr. Kane Marcus,” Abby said. She watched as the man she loved started to cry in front of her. He was so soft around her. She loved to see this sensitive side of him. She removed the wand and it was immediately replaced by Kane’s hand. “Hey little guy, i’m going to be your papa,” he cooed at her belly.

Abby sat there and listened as Kane told their son how much he loved him and would cherish him and teach him everything that he knew. Her heart swelled just thinking about the future, one in which would be full of smiles and happy memories with her growing family. She hoped that one day Clarke and Lexa would have children of their own and that they would experience this feeling of fulfillment that she was experiencing now. Kane embraced her and they sat there for what felt like hours just holding onto each other and crying happy tears.

Abby and Kane made their way to their room, and as soon as Abby opened the door she swayed her hips and cantered over to her bed seductively. There was something about Kane being all sensitive and loving in front of her that turned her into a needing mess. Of course there was also the fact that she was pregnant and her hormones were all over the place. She was needing and could feel her wetness coating her panties with her need. She had herself stripped out of her shirt and pants by the time Kane had made it over to the bed. 

She sat up and pulled his shirt over his head revealing his toned muscular body. Abby had to pull herself back together so she would stop drooling over his sexy dad bod. She planting kissed all over his abs and started to undo his pants. Abby tugged hard and pulled down his pants and boxers revealing his soft cock which she quickly put in her mouth. She hummed when she finally got a taste of him and sucked him into her warm and waiting throat until his dick was buried in her mouth. She hummed and swallowed and it didn’t take her longer that a minute to make him hard as a rock. 

“I need you inside of me right now. I want you to fuck me hard until I pass out from having the most earth shattering orgasm,” Abby moaned out as she sat back down on the bed pulling off her panties and unhooking her bra. Kane surged forward and took her lips in his and tugged hard on her bottom lip as he thrusted forward and entered her fluttering pussy. Abby could feel him give a few shallow thrusts and she needed more. She scratched at his back and trailed her hands down to his ass tugging him forward as she ground up to meet him. She felt so full and pleased and turned into a moaning mess as Kane started to pick up his pace. 

“Fuck me like you mean it Kane. I want your big dick to stretch out this pussy like never before,” Abby demanded of the man on top of her. Abby felt it when he picked up the pace thrusting harder and harder and driving her to the edge of her orgasm. “Yes fuck right there. Such a good boy,” Abby praised as Kane was hitting the perfect spot inside of her walls. She started meeting him thrust for thrust and they were grinding so hard against each other. Abby hear Kane groan and his hips start to falter. “Don’t you dare slow down, your not allowed to cum until you feel me squeeze your cock tight. Uhhh Kane i’m so close. Don’t stop, don’t stop. O god yes right there. Yes yes yes yes.” Abby arched her back as she came and she could feel Kane start to falter and soon her walls were painted with his cum, and she passed out in post orgasm bliss.


	8. Come Together

Chapter 8 - Come together

Kane

After his amazing night with Abby he was drained. He had the best sleep in a long time and woke up on top of Abby with his cock still buried inside of her. It didn’t take long for him to get hard again and he felt Abby start to wake up underneath of him. “Are you going to stay as still as a statue or are you going to move,” Abby chuckled out. They moved slowly against each other and made love until they were both satisfied. 3 orgasms later and they were both finally ready to get out of bed and start preparing for the day. 

Kane wanted to check on Gustus and see how all the omegas were doing and see if there was anything that he could do to help. He knew that Abby would be spending most of her day up in the commanders chambers checking on her and consoling Clarke. Neither of them knowing how taking the lives of the Prince and Queen were truly affecting her since they had left her in the capable hands of Raven and her friends. “Hey Gustus, how is everyone doing,” Kane asked. “They are doing good its wonderful. A lot of people have shown up to meet their family members that they have long thought were dead,” Gustus replied with a huge smile on his face.

“That is amazing. I am sure that Heda would be very happy to hear that. It is great that a lot of them will be here for the crowning ceremony as well,” Kane mused. His gaze settled among the room taking in all the happy families until his eyes landed on a group of children in the corner. He watched as some older kids looked after the younger ones and they sat cuddled together. It seemed as if all hope was taken from them as they watched the families that were reunited longingly. “Gustus, who are all those children in the corner,” Kane asked curiously. “Aww,” Gustus replied solemnly, “Those are all the children who have yet to be claimed.”

“With the need to have this space cleared out for the feast tomorrow, where will they end up,” Kane asked curiously. “I really have no idea Kane. Polis has the only orphanage amongst the clans. It is small considering most children get adopted by families in their clans, and others who cannot conceive come and adopt. I don’t want to place them there though. There is to much uncertainty for them, and I don’t want to risk their safety as they are all Omegas,” Gustus replied sadly. Kane knew that Gustus was right. It would be a risk on their safety placing them out in the open, and they didn’t deserve to live in fear anymore.

“What if they all stayed here,” Kane asked, “There is only about 10 of them. Some of the older ones are already taking care of the younger ones. There are guards all around that can protect them. We can keep them all together and they can comfort each other and grow. We can create a safe environment for them.” Kane watched as Gustus pondered the idea. “Follow me,” Gustus beconned. Marcus followed the man up 3 flights of stairs and into a large space they was full of dust and broken furniture. Kane looked at the large man and their mouths both pulled into huge smiles having the same idea. 

“I have to go back down and oversee things. Think you can handle everything up here,” Gustus asked. “I think I will manage,” Kane chuckled. “Besides I know of a certain mechanic that can be of use, and a general who is wrapped around her finger,” said Marcus. Both men’s laughs echoed through the halls of the tower, and they both took off in different directions. Gustus back to the main hall, and Kane off to find out where his daughter was. 

Kane headed in the direction of the commander’s quarters knowing that that was where he would find his beautiful girlfriend. He wanted to tell her what he would be up to and to remind her that she needed to take a break and eat. When he arrived, he spotted Abby curled up on the bed behind Clarke who was clutching onto Lexa. Clarke had puffy red eyes and he could tell she had just recently stopped crying. Koen was sat beside Lexa holding her hand and stared longingly at his baby girl. 

“Hey Abby, Clarke. I just got back from visiting with Gustus. It seems like not everyone has been reunited with their families, mainly a few children. Gustus and I talked it over and we thought it would be best that they would stay here where we could protect them. Gustus brought me to a large empty room full of broken furniture, and we are going to turn it into one large bedroom for them all. Gustus has to stay with all the other Omegas so that leaves me to prepare the room, and I only have one day. I was going to get Raven and some of the kids to see if they will help. Any idea where they are hiding,” he asked them both.

“Marcus that is an amazing idea I am sure that Lexa would love it,” replied Clarke, “The girls are in Anya’s room with Monty and Jasper. I kicked them out when they wouldn’t stop talking about whose toy was better. Don’t tell Raven but I think the tank is so much cooler than the dirt bikes that the boys grabbed. When you find Anya can you ask her to fetch me the tailor who made my clothes and have her here before dinner. Mom and I are going to keep monitoring Lexa. I think we both need a nap. Mom seems really exhausted.” Kane couldn’t help that his face was starting to turn a bright red knowing exactly why his girlfriend was so exhausted. 

Koen watched as Marcus turned bright red and he had already scented the air knowing exactly why Abby was so tired. “ I think that it must be the pregnancy,” said Koen. Kane smiled at him thankfully taking the heat off of him. “Marcus you are so thoughtful, you will make a great dad,” Abby said. “Now go hurry up and make that room a home for all of those kids,” she smiled happily at him. “I think that I would like to help you Marcus. Maybe my skills as a former blacksmith would come in handy,” said Koen. 

Both men exited the room off to Anya’s to see what the hell all the kids were up to. When they approached the door they could hear cheering and some groaning. The door was slightly ajar so they slowly opened it and peered inside. Anya was in a arm wrestle against Monty and Jasper and Raven was cheering them both on. “Babe your suppose to be on my side,” Anya grumbled. “Okay children break up up,” said Kane. All of the group started to grumble and take back their drinks. 

“Drinking early I see. Well I need everyone’s help. So pull yourselves together we have a room to prepare for all the orphaned Omegas who haven’t been claimed. I need help cleaning out the room and building beds for them all to sleep on. I want to make this room as homey as possible for them. They have all been through hell and I want to make them feel comfortable. Since you lot have never better to do you are all going to help me make this happen,” Kane told them all. “I am only going to help you out if you have a few shots with us as we work,” said Raven.

What the hell was Raven thinking. Why would he possibly indulge in their childish behaviour. “No I will not, I don’t care if you guys do as long as the room gets finished on time. “I for one haven’t had a drink in years. I think I would like to try your skaikru alcohol,” said Koen. “Best prepare yourself uncle this batch has a special ingredient,” Anya whispered. “Come on dad one shot won’t kill ya,” said Raven. When he heard her call him dad all of his walls started to break down. “Fine. One drink. And then we all have to start working on that room,” Marcus conceded.

Marcus missed the evil smirk that Raven threw at Anya while she was pouring everyone a drink. She handed them all out and when they all clinked their glasses together Raven cheered “bottoms up.” Marcus felt the familiar liquid burn the back of this throat. Great they had given him the Jobi nut shine again. How could he be so stupid. This was going to be an interesting day. “Come on everyone it’s time to get going. O and Anya Clarke wanted you to go see that tailor and get her here before dinner,” as everyone but Anya followed him out of the room to the 3rd floor. 

Raven

Raven knew by calling Kane dad she would be able to get him to do what she wanted. She rather enjoyed how she could turn him into a big softy with just one word. It was an abuse of power but she did enjoy it when he drank. She liked that he would let loose and be brutally honest with his feelings. As they all started to clean up the room that Kane had brought them into she had managed to convince everyone to have another drink. Koen seemed to be enjoying himself and joking around with them all as well.

“Hey Anya thank goodness your back,” Raven said, “I need you to go back to the market and get us some nails, some more wood, a couple of mattresses, and 3 cribs. Got it? O I will also need some random spare parts to make a few toys for the kids. And also food. Lots of food. You guys want food?” Everyone around her nodded eagerly feeling the affects of the drink they had all been sharing. Raven laughed as Anya grumbled and left the room as swiftly as she had entered. 

Monty and Jasper had took to sweeping and dusting the room together while Kane cleaned the windows. Raven was enjoying the company of Koen and his creative mind. Between the 2 of them they had assembled a few bedside tables, and 2 big couches out of all the old broken furniture that was lounging around. “Hey Koen can you give me a hand with this,” Raven asked as she was trying to screw together another frame for a bed. “Of course young one. What are you building now,” Koen asked curiously. “Just trying to get another bed frame together. I can’t hold the 2 pieces together. It would be so much easier if I had my welder here,” She grumbled. “What is a welder,” Koen asked curiously. “It’s this machine which emits a very hot flame which melts metal and fuses it together,” Raven explained. “I would very much like to see you use one of those. It is very hard work forging metal together by hand,” Koen explained. 

Anya came back with all the supplies and the group shared a few more drinks while eating lunch. Anya had brought a few toys back with her from the market and all the supplies that Raven asked her to bring. Raven watched on as Marcus and Koen started to lay some of the mattresses on the beds and making them. They made sure to space out the cribs and put them closer to the larger beds meant for the older Omega’s. Monty and Jasper were busy throwing a ball back and forth with Anya and trying to explain an old world sport called basketball to her. Raven laughed as they eventually gave up explaining and started to build 2 hoops. 

So far with all the random scraps that Anya managed to gather she had build a few tiny metal animals that were very common amongst kids on the ark. She had also managed a few toy cars that the kids could roll around but the one that she was most proud of was the toy motorcycle which took her a lot longer to build. “What are those,” Raven asked Anya who was playing with a piece of wood on a string that would come back up to her as she tugged her hand. “These are old world toys. They were called yo yos and they are very popular among the kids in trikru,” Anya explained.

It didn’t take long until Gustus showed up with the group of young Omegas and he joined Anya and Raven and the gang in a few drinks while they showed the kids to their new home. They played with some of the new toys with them, and Monty and Jasper even got a few of them to play basketball with them with the hoops that they set up. Raven was handed a sleeping baby and it clutched hard onto her thumb while all the other children ran around and played. Raven loved kids she just never wanted to have them and she hoped that Anya felt the same way.


	9. A New Queen

Chapter 9 - A new Queen

Clarke

Clarke awoke to a knocking on her door. Odin jumped off the bed and approached the door before she had even thrown the blanket off of herself. Sometime during her nap her mother had got up and placed herself on the couch. Clarke approached the door and opened it to find Ryder. “Wanheda. The tailor you requested has arrived and is waiting for you down stairs. I was told to take you to her,” Ryder told Clarke. “Thank you Ryder it will just take me a moment to get ready,” Clarke answered.

Clarke moved about the room and changed into a pair of black jeans, a plain blue t shirt and a leather jacket. “Mom want to come down and join me. See how everyone put together the room for all the kids,” Clarke asked Abby. “That sounds like fun Clarke. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay here and watch Lexa,” Abby asked. “Mom Lexa would hate for everyone to just be sitting around waiting for her to wake up. You yourself have had if your numbers don’t change there was nothing we should worry about. No news is good news right. Now come on, I have someone I need to meet,” Clarke said.

Clarke and Abby followed Ryder into the elevator Odin hot on their heels. They made their way to the ground floor and there was a woman standing by the doors to the entrance of the tower. Clarke observed that she was around 60 years old and had a piece of thick rope wrapped around her neck. “Wanheda,” she greeted, “my name is Mera. It was an honor to make your clothes,” said Mera who bowed her head in respect. “Thank you Mera they were lovely. I was wondering if you would be able to make me another dress for tomorrow’s event,” spoke Clarke.“Of course Wanheda it would be such an honor. I will just need to take a few measurements and I will have it to you by mid afternoon,” responded Mera. 

Clarke smiled at the woman knowing it was a lot to ask of someone to do on such short notice. Even the best of those that could make and repair clothes would struggle with it on the ark. “Thank you. Now I also have another request of you. I was wondering if you have any childrens clothes at all in your shop. Most of the omega’s that we rescued from the mountain have found their family and are returning with them. A few of the children have not been claimed and we would like to care for all of them here in the tower until a time where they can be placed in suitable homes. I would like it for you to take their measurements today as well and make them each a set of new clothes on top of delivering clothes that you already have made in their size tomorrow. I want them to feel comfortable here and safe, on top of making them feel special,” explained Clarke. “Yes Wanheda it would be an honor to make them all their own special outfit. I won’t have them done for another couple weeks but I will bring clothes for them all when I return with your dress tomorrow,” Mera replied.

“Perfect now that that is settled. I would love it if you would follow me up to the children’s chambers,” said Clarke. Clarke nodded at Ryder, and they all followed him up 3 flights of stairs and up into the room that everyone had been working so hard at getting ready. As they approached they heard the pitter patter of little feet and laughter emitting from the doorway. When Clarke stood in the doorway all the kids stopped what they were doing and stared at her and Odin in awe. “Wanheda,” greeted Maya. All of the children looked up at her waiting for her to speak.

“I hope that you all will find your new accommodations comfortable. All of this was Marcus and Gustus idea,” Clarke said pointing to the big men in the room. A few of the younger kids approached her slowly, “Wanheda, is that a wolf,” one of them asked. “Yes it is. His name is Odin. You can pet him if you wish,” said Clarke. She watched as Odin made his way closer to the children and licked their faces which elicited a lot of giggles. “I must admit I did come down here with another purpose as well. As you all know there will be an event tomorrow evening. It would be my honor if you would all sit with me at my table and be my guests,” said Clarke.

“It would be an honor Wanheda,” Thomas answered. “Excellent, now that that is settled, I have asked Mera here,” Clarke gestured to the tailor standing behind her, and she stepped forward, “to take all of your measurements. She will bring some clothes for you all tomorrow and will have some new garments made for you all as well. Although those won’t be done for another few weeks.” “Does that mean I can have a princess dress,” one of the young girls asked. “Of course darling I just have to get down your measurements,” replied Mera. 

Clarke observed the room with keen interest, and noticed all the toys that her friends had made and most likely found in the markets. She had to admit she was quite impressed. Her mom was over in a corner sitting with Marcus and Koen on one of the beds as he played with some cars with a few of the children. Thomas and Maya were playing with a few girls who looked to be having a tea party but kept shooting Monty and Jasper casual glances as they played basketball with a few of the older kids. Clarke noticed that Raven and Anya were sitting on one of the beds and Raven had a sleeping baby in her arms. 

“Hey Rae, Anya. Looks like someone is attached to you. I can take that implant out for you anytime you want,” Clarke said as she winked at Raven. Clarke watched as both of her friends faces paled. Surprisingly it was Anya who spoke up first, “I do not wish to be a nomon or make Raven suffer through a pregnancy. I am quite enjoying the fact that we can, “bang” as you skai people call it, as much as we want with no repercussions. Maybe in a few years from now Clarke, but if you dare remove that implant before we are ready Raven will teach your kids how to make things go boom.”

Clarke had to laugh at that. She was envious of the fact that Raven never had to drink that god awful purple bullshit that the grounders said prevented pregnancy. She sat down beside them and watched all the children play before her mind could take her to awful places. She didn’t want to think too long about how the only person she wanted to be with was asleep upstairs and how she had no idea when Lexa would wake up. Instead she watched the children get their measurements done, and after Mera had taken her measurements she retired to bed where she could cuddle up against her mate and feel the warmth of her body.

Clarke had dreams all night of Lexa. Ones in which they got to be together and sat out on the balcony of Polis and talked about names of their future children, of things that they wanted to teach them, and ways that they could make the earth a better place for them and everyone else who inhabited it. Clarke awoke with a smile on her face and she was gaining more faith everyday that her mate would wake up. Odin sat up with her and moved closer so that he was sitting in between herself and Lexa. “Your really warming up to her eh. You like sitting between your mommy’s,” Clarke cooed at her pup. Odin just shuffled up more and licked Clarke’s face before licking Lexa’s.

By mid afternoon Mera had her dress delivered to her and clothes for all of the children brought to their room. Clarkes handmaidens helped her do her hair and dressed her in the beautiful and flowing gown that Mera had designed. Clarke found it to be perfect and she was certain Lexa would love it. It showed off all of her assets quite well. Clarke walked back over to Lexa and kissed her on the lips before heading out to the children’s room with Odin.

“Hello there everyone,” Clarke said as she knocked on the room of all the orphaned omegas. All of her friends and her parents including Koen were all there waiting for her. “Wanheda, we all want to thank you so much for our new clothes and inviting us to dine with you,” said one of the omegas who was roughly 10 years old. “It is my pleasure little one, it is an honor that you are all joining me. Now come on we have a party we need to get started,” Clarke said to them. They all followed her out into the great hall and the crowd erupted in cheers. There was one large table set up for her group and Niylah at the front of the hall and she made her way over to it.

Once her party had all taken their seats she raised her fist to silence the crowd. “Welcome everyone. We are all gathered here today to crown the new Queen of Azgeda. One who will lead her people wisely, and ensure the continued safety of everyone in her clan. Without further ado please welcome Niylah, the new queen of Azgeda,” said Clarke as she held out the crown that was passed down to those who ruled over Azgeda. When Niylah made it in front of Clarke she bowed and Clarke placed the crown upon her head. “Welcome Queen Niylah of Azgeda, may your nation thrive. Now lets everyone enjoy this beautiful feast and forge new friendships,” finished Clarke.

Clarke made small talk with Niylah and the two of them conversed heartily with all of the young Omega’s around them. Clarke had to laugh at all the children trying and failing hard at stealthily sneaking Odin food. The food in Polis was outstanding she just wished that she had Lexa here to enjoy it with her. When everyone seemed to have had their fill Anya started to get people to play music and everyone cleared the center of the hall and started to dance. “May I have the first dance Wanheda,” Niylah asked politely. “Why of course Queen Niylah,” Clarke joked knowing that Niylah disliked her title even though she would live up to it. 

Clarke tried to keep up with Niylah as much as she could it seemed like the grounders danced a lot differently compared to how they had danced in space. The music was a lot different but it was a beautiful thing for Clarke to see how all the different instruments came together and how they held a steady beat. After a few minutes she felt a tap on her shoulder, “Queen Niylah may I cut in? I brought over a friend of yours Clarke that I have got to know while staying in Azgeda. Queen Niylah, this is Harper.” “Of course young natblida,” responded Niylah before taking Harpers hand and whisked her over to a different corner of the dance floor. “Aden, It has been to long,” Clarke said to the young man. She knew that he was Lexa’s favourite, and she found herself starting to understand why as they continued to dance and he told her stories of training with Lexa before she had fallen from the sky. 

Niylah

“It is a pleasure to meet you Harper, what is it that you do,” Niylah asked the girl. “I am training in our guard. I am a weapons specialist and have one of the best shots amongst our people.” Harper replied. Niylah found herself fascinated in learning more about the skairku weaponry and the beautiful woman in front of her. Her scent was overwhelming to Niylah’s senses and she couldn’t help but to pull the girl closer to her and they continued to dance. 

Niylah found that people kept trying to approach her and ask her to dance or to talk but she couldn’t pry herself away from Harper. It wasn’t just that she had the most beautiful scent it was that she could make her laugh and she was so passionate about everything that she was learning and all that was happening on the ground. As the night proceeded they only stopped dancing to go indulge in a few drinks. “Wow you grounders sure do know how to throw a party,” said Harper. Niylah couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yes we certainly do. I am about to retire though, it has been a very taxing day for me. Any chance you want to join me for one last drink in my room,” Niylah asked hopefully.

10 minutes later Niylah found herself pushed up against the door of her room and Harper was attacking her lips. “Fuck Harper you smell so good. I am not going to be able to stop myself soon,” said Niylah. “Who said that I wanted this to stop,” replied Harper biting her lip seductively before ripping the shirt off of Niylah exposing her chest bindings. Niylah placed her lips back on Harpers and begged for entrance into her mouth. Their tongues collided and their clothes started falling upon the floor.

Niylah’s cock was standing at attention, and Harper wasted no time in giving it a few strokes before tugging it and leading her towards the bed. She had no choice but to follow the woman leading her by her cock to the bed and she lined herself up with Harper’s wet heat and inched forward inside of her. They kissed each other with fierce passion and drove each other closer to their release. “Fuck Harper your so tight,” said Niylah. “I better be considering I haven’t been with anyone else,” she rasped.

Niylah kept pounding into Harper and snaked her hand around to play with the girls clit. She could feel Harper tightening against her shaft building up to her release. “Fuck Niylah you feel so good inside of me. O fuck, keep that up. Jesus i’m going to cum soon. Cum with me, cum inside of me. I want to feel all that you have to give,” Harper begged. Niylah kept up her unforgiving pace and soon she felt Harper’s walls clutch tight around her member and felt her shaft shoot its load inside of her. “Fuck Harper that was amazing. I must confess. I haven’t done that before either. Niylah’s lips were soon attacked by Harpers and they both smiled into their kisses and made love well into the morning.


	10. Attack on a New Era

Chapter 10 - Attack on a new era

Chapter warning: Violence/ Blood/ Gore/ Epic fight scenes.

Anya

“Ugh Raven make the pounding stop,” Anya said as her head kept on throbbing from all the drinks she had indulged in the night before. It took her a few minutes to realize that it wasn’t her head that was pounding but it was the door. She groaned and gently removed her naked girlfriend from on top of her and headed for the door. This better be good she thought. “What is it,” she yelled at the guard who was hammering at her door. Anya noticed that he was panting and was trying to catch his breath, “General. We are under attack. There are those who are against Heda and Wanheda’s rule and are trying to break into the tower.”

Anya figured that there would be some that would oppose their rule but on a much smaller scale. She never dreamed that there would be an attack on the tower. “Head to the roof. The bell must be rung. All of Polis must know that we are under attack. Go make haste,” she ordered. “Raven. Raven. RAVEN WAKE UP NOW.” Anya yelled at her girlfriend. “What,” Raven said confused. “Raven we are under attack. You must get the children from the third floor up to Clarkes room. I will wake Marcus and Abby. Go now,” Anya instructed.

It took Anya a few minutes to put on all of her armour. She ran down to Marcus’s room knowing that was where they would both be, and entered without knocking. Marcus shot up in bed pulling the covers off of Abby as he did so, giving Anya an eyeful. “You need to get to the commander’s room now. Get dressed. We are under attack. Raven is getting the children and bringing them up there as well,” Anya told them.

She ran down the stairs a few levels to where most of the nightbloods stayed when they visited Polis. She knew it was best to wake up the young army as they were even better trained than some of the guards. She threw open the door, “Nightbloods, the reign of light is being challenged. The tower is under attack. We must protect our leaders.” She watched as they all scrambled to their feet grabbing their armor and dressing as quickly as possible. “I want you to split into groups. Half of you will go down and guard the entrances and lead the guard. The other half will go up to guard the commander’s quarters,” Anya told them before taking off to the main entrance of the tower.

“Gustus report,” Anya demanded when she saw her father. “General there is a group of about 200 trying to break past our guards. We only just started to push them back into the street. We were lucky that we had extra guards on duty still from the night before. They have voiced their distaste for Heda and Wanheda creating an equal world. We can only assume that they want to kill them and take over the tower. We are losing men general. It won’t be long before they breach our walls once again,” Gustus explained.

Anya knew her father was a smart man and a few minutes after the bell had been rung a mob of disgruntled alphas had broke through the guards wall and started flooding into the entrance of the tower. “10 guards to the stairs now. Don’t let them through,” Anya commanded, as she swing her sword down at an alpha that was about to slash her with her sword. One down, who knows how many more to go she thought. 

Blood was spilling all over the entryway of the tower and guards were dropping faster than those who were coming to join the fight. Anya had killed her 5th usurper when she heard gunfire sound around her. She turned and saw Kane, with a boy she recognized as Octavia’s brother, and a young blonde haired girl. They were closely followed by Queen Niylah who already had her bow drawn. “Gustus take a group of 10 and go to the other entrances to see how they are holding up,” Anya told the man. 

She battled 2 burley Alphas reeking of dominate pheromones. She was able to knock one of their swords away and took a swing at the one who still had his sword. All of a sudden one of the men had snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her preventing her from swinging at his friend. The Alpha with the sword was grinning from ear to ear and as he approached Anya kicked her legs out at him with all of her power and hit him squarely in the chest. She spun around quickly when the man released her and cut off his head. The Alpha with the sword was still clutching his chest when Anya drove her sword into his chest. 

It seemed like more of the angry group of Alpha’s were rushing into the tower, and Anya looked up towards the entrance. Finally some of the guards who lived outside of the tower had joined the fight and had started to push the radical group inside. The stench of blood was starting to become overwhelming, but Anya took comfort in knowing that most of the blood that was going to be spilt now would be of those who wished their Heda dead.

With the help of Skaikru’s guns it took them about 30 minutes to ensure that all threats trying to enter the tower were dealt with. When everything finally started to slow down around them Anya took in her surroundings. The floor was slick with blood, and there were at least 90 bodies bleeding out on the floor of the towers entrance. Some friend and some foe. Anya looked to the stairs to see if anyone had made it through the guards, and her anger grew. She should have been paying more attention and kept watch on the stairs but she was too engrossed in the battle that was going on around her. 

All 10 guards that she had sent to the stairs were slain. There bodies scattered, and there was no telling how many people were able to slip by them. “Fuck,” she screamed. “Kane keep guarding the entrance with your people. 5 of you stay with Skaikru. The rest come with me. Anya took the stairs 2 at a time trying to rush to get to her commanders chambers. She wouldn’t know if she could live with herself if anything happened to her family. 

Outside the Commander’s quarters.

Clarke was awoken by Odin’s growling. “What’s wrong boy, what’s going on” she asked her pup. She got out of bed and opened the door and peered out into the hall. The 2 guards posted outside of her quarters were still there but there was faint noise coming from the lower levels. “Wanheda there is a commotion going on downstairs. Please stay in your room,” Ryder spoke. Clarke walked back into her room and made her way out to the balcony to see if there was anything going on outside that would tell her what was making all that noise.

When she threw open the doors to the balcony she could hear the clash of swords clear as day, and she could feel the growls vibrating in Odin’s chest as he stood beside her looking out onto the street. Clarke could see the guard trying to hold off a mob of people who were trying to get into the castle and her heart froze in her chest. They were under attack. She needed to defend her people, she needed to defend her home. She strode over to her dresser to put on the armour that Lexa had gifted her when she heard a bell go off above the tower. 

Clad in her armour Clarke kissed Lexa on the lips, before exiting the room with Odin to join her guard outside of her chambers. “Wanheda we are here to protect you, Heda would have our heads if anything happened to you,” the other guard spoke. “Well it is a good thing that Heda is not awake to take your heads. Besides I don’t intend to sit like princess in a castle. What kind of leader to our people would I be if I did that. Also what is it they have taken to calling me again? Wanheda is it. Let us truly see if I command death.” Clarke told them bluntly.

A minute later her mom approached followed by Koen. “Mom stay with Lexa, Koen stay with my mom and make sure she doesn’t leave this room,” Clarke told them before running off. She needed to get to the Omega children before anything happened to them. Halfway to their room she heard the sound of crying children, and realized someone must have woke them up. She ran into Raven and the children. Clarke put her sword away and picked up one of the younger children who was struggling and helped Raven get them up the stairs. There was no time to exchange any words.

It took them another 5 more minutes to get them up the stairwell and into the hallway that led to her personal quarters. The children were all tired and all the older ones were carrying the youngest. When they arrived there were more guards stationed outside of her door and she recognized them as some of the young night bloods. “Raven my mom is in there with Koen. Stay with the children there will be guards outside of the door. Raven I want you to barricade this room so much that your tank wouldn’t even be able to get in,” Clarke instructed. Raven just nodded her acknowledgement and followed the children into the room. 

“There is only one way into this room. We will see them coming up the stairs. We will hold our positions. When we see anyone coming up who isn’t in a guard uniform we fire. There is no reason for anyone else to be up here,” Aden spoke up. Clarke and 2 other warriors pulled out their bows and noched them. Clarke and 2 other archers made up the front line, Aden and a younger looking night blood stood behind them with Odin, and Ryder and the other guard remained stationed at the door.

5 minutes went by and Clarke could finally hear people approaching. Odin started to snarl and show his fangs trying to look as menacing as possible. “Hold,” Aden shouted behind her as only the heads of a few figures appeared. More bodies could be seen coming up behind them. “Fire,” Aden shouted. Clarke let her arrow fly and it embedded itself in the head of one of the people trying to get to them. “It’s Wanheda,” she heard one of them shout, and she released another arrow. “Kill Wanheda,” And the group started charging down the hallway.

Clarke was able to bury one more of her arrows in the enemy before drawing her sword like the rest of the archers. She charged out and Odin made it out right beside her. She blocked with her sword and Odin snapped the man’s ankle taking him down so she could deal the final blow. Odin jumped on the back of a strong looking female who was battling the youngest natblida and tore a chunk out of her throat. Clarke jumped back avoiding the blade that was swung at her and started on the offensive. She dealt blow after blow, and eventually cut the man on his wrist and he dropped his sword. Odin tackled him and ripped out his throat as Clarke moved on to her next opponent. “Wanheda, how is your mate,” a woman with a spear sneered. “Better now that those trying to overthrow her are about to bleed out in her halls,” Clarke spat back. She danced around avoiding the tip of the spear or hitting it out of the way with her sword. The spear came at her and she jumped to the left as she swung her sword on top of it. She quickly stepped on the spear and used her other foot to snap the weapon in half. The woman was left holding the end of the spear and she threw it at Clarke and Clarke blocked it with the side of her body as the woman tackled her to the ground. Clarke saw the woman raise her first about the punch her but Odin came to her rescue and grabbed her wrist tugging her back and off of Clarke. Clarke rose up and swung her sword at the woman taking her head off the rest of her body.

Clarke took a second and looked around her and noticed that one of the archers that were with her was lying dead on the ground a few feet from her. Aden sported a large gash across his face, and the youngest nightblood had a slight limp. Odin flung himself at a man who managed to plunge his blade in between the armour of a female nightblood. He wasn’t able to stop the attack but he bit into the man’s side and he bled out in seconds. Clarke ran over to the wounded girl and ripped off a part of her shirt and applied pressure to the wound. She helped the girl put her back up against the wall and told her to keep pressure on her wound. Odin was already back in the fight and biting the ankle of a man who was attacking the other female nightblood. 

Aden had just managed to take his sword out of a man when he saw a man standing off to the side with an arrow about ready to fire. He looked at where the shooter was aiming and he saw that his target was Clarke. He quickly jumped in front of Clarke which caused her to look over at him. Clarke almost collapsed as she saw an arrow come out the back of his neck. “Nooooo” She screamed as she ran over to him. She caught him before he fell and placed him gently on the ground as he started coughing up blood. She watched the light fade from his eyes as he took his last breath. He died taking an arrow trying to protect her. 

Clarke felt the rage build inside of her. She turned and saw Odin lunge at the shooter before he could fire another arrow. Clarke ripped her cloak off and placed it over Aden covering his body. She pulled out her handgun. She didn’t want to use it in such close quarters in case she would injure anyone else. She stormed up and shot a man in the heart who was charging at her. She placed a bullet in the head of a woman fighting the youngest nightblood, as she walked further along the hallway to the staircase. She fired at the large man the female nightblood was battling and drove her sword into another man who came at her side. She kicked the man off of her sword and pulled the trigger sending a bullet in the chest of a man charging at her. She stepped over him and shot a man to her right and blocked a blow to her left. Odin jumped on the man whose blow she blocked and snapped his neck. She stormed up to the next person she saw and blocked a blow with her left and put the gun under the woman’s jaw and pulled the trigger. 

Clarke could feel her face was covered in blood, and the little wounds on her body in places that her armour didn’t cover. She saw a man approach the wounded nightblood against the wall and put a bullet in the back of his head. She continued her slow walk forward only have about 5 more people in between her and the stairwell. Clarke took a deep breathe and then pulled the trigger hitting one man in the chest and a woman in the head. She growled and blocked a blow coming for her head and unloaded 2 rounds in the man’s stomach. He was on the floor clutching his stomach trying to stop the bleeding when Odin wrapped his jaws around his neck.

The last 2 opponents were fighting the nightbloods and Clarke could hear footsteps fast approaching. She dropped the clip out of her gun and changed it for a full one. She had her gun aimed at the stairs and was about to fire when Anya emerged. Clarke quickly spun around and marched to the last 2 men. She put a bullet in the head of the one fighting the young nightblood while Odin latched his fangs on the other man’s sword hand. The man dropped his sword and quickly scrambled and put his back against the wall. Odin trailed him blood dripping out of his fangs as he snarled and snapped his jaw at the man. 

Clarke was about to call him off when a ferocious growl erupted from her chambers. All of those who were in the hallways snapped their heads in the direction of the door. “Odin heel,” Clarke called and walked quickly back to her quarters. She could hear Anya instructing her men to arrest him and bring him to the dungeons for questioning. “Raven, open the damn door,” Clarke yelled. “Ryder lay her down and keep pressure on her wound,” she instructed the man as she pointed to the young night blood resting against the wall. Clarke stood in front of the door waiting for it to open. She could hear objects being thrown around the room then suddenly the door flung open. “Lexa,” Clarke gasped before fainting.


	11. One up, one down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a reunion. Thank you all for sticking with this story. Right now I am working on the next part where Lexa, Clarke, Raven, and Anya travel through the clans. I have been having some writers block. I have some things laid out for clan visits but is there anything you want to see?

Chapter 11 - One up, One down

Lexa

Lexa started to wake up when she scented a group of angry Alpha’s close by. It took her awhile to be able to hear the clash of swords as well as the scent of death. She tried to bolt up but her body wasn’t cooperating with her. She blinked her eyes open and saw the figure of a man trying to put a waterskin to her lips. After a few sips of the water the man offered her her eyes started to regain focus and she registered that she was in her room in the tower.

“ughjeu asldj eklakfsh” Lexa tried to speak but wasn’t able to form words and she started to panic. A second after she tried to speak she was overwhelmed with calming omega pheromones. They had a familiar smell to her yet she couldn’t place it. They smelled of pine and a spring morning after rain. They smelled of home. “Hush child” a man spoke. That voice. She knew that voice. Her eyes zeroed in on the speaker and it took her awhile for her eyes to come into focus. Those eyes. She knew those eyes. 

“Hey goufa. It’s okay, your alright. You have been asleep for well over a week. Abby has been taking quite good care of you,” Koen spoke. Lexa watched as he gestured to the woman standing beside him. The commander noticed that her body had all of these wires attached to it and there was an awful lot of beeping coming from one of the skaikru machines. She lifted her hand and grabbed the waterskin from her father still not convinced that this wasn’t some dream she made up in her mind.

The water helped to sooth her throat and as she drank she tried to sit up a bit straighter. Her whole body ached and it was a reminder of the battle she had fought that had brought her to this place. She looked around the room and realized her father and mother in law were not the only people with her. She noticed Raven on one of the couches in the corner surrounded by a group of kids. Omega’s she realized.

Lexa looked at her father, he looked much older than his age. “H h how,” she stuttered out. “How long have you been out? Or how am I here? I am not sure if you are ready to hear the latter so you have been asleep for about a week goufa,” Koen answered. Lexa felt her face pale. A week. A week was way to long. How was Polis doing in her absence. How was Clarke doing. Fuck Clarke. “C Clarke” she managed to get out. She watched as Abby glanced nervously at the door and her father started to emit a more calming scent.

“Abb bee, Cl Clarke,” she spoke to the doctor and gazed into her brown eyes trying to get the answers she needed. “Clarke has been ruling in your absence Lexa. She was by your side mere hours after you collapsed. She lead the execution of Prince Roan and Queen Nia, and she crowned Niylah as the new Queen of Azgeda just last night. It was a beautiful ceremony, and she invited all of the orphaned Omegas to sit and dine with her. It was quite a sight. Your people seem to love her. I am not sure how she feels about her new nickname though. Wanheda or something like that. O and she met that tailor you got to make all of those outfits. Mera. They are lovely by the way. She even had her make a dress for the ceremony last night. I think you would have loved it. When Mera was here Clarke got her to take all the young omega’s measurements as well so she could make them all a special outfit. Kane and your uncle Gustus decided to clean out a large room for them all on the third floor and decided they would all be staying in the tower. We all agreed that it would be safer for them here. Raven, Koen, Jasper, Monty, Kane and Anya helped to clean out the room, build them some beds and cribs. O and they even made them some toys. Hey kids why don’t you all come and say hello to the commander. Clarke’s Mate,” Abby said beconning the children over. 

Lexa’s bed was soon surrounding by a group of children. Some of the older kids were holding the younger ones and Raven had a baby in her arms as well. “No kids it’s easier for the commander to see you on this side of the bed,” Lexa heard Abby urge. Okay something is going on Lexa thought, Abby was talking more than she ever did, and why were these kids all on this side of the room. After being respectful and looking over all the kids like she was told to do she could hear more of a commotion outside of her room. 

Her ears perked up at the sound of swords clashing, and it was then that she noticed most of her furniture was pushed up against the door. Her eyes grew big in realization, and she tried to get out of the bed. All of the children started to back up as she was sending off distressed pheromones. Strong hands held her back down on her bed. Lexa’s hearing was finally improving and she could hear the fight more clearly. All of a sudden there were popping sounds echoing throughout the hall and Lexa knew it was gunfire.

Her first thought went to Clarke. Where was her mate. Why was she not here. Of course she would be out there and lock me in here. Fuck. She tried to get up again and her father was struggling to hold her down. She watched as Raven and Abby helped her father to contain here. Nope fuck this. Clarke. I need to get to Clarke. She growled louder than she had ever before and forced everyone but Abby and Raven to submit to her. The skai women were left stunned.

Clarke, I need to get to Clarke. She rose from her bed and grabbed her sword that she kept underneath the mattress. There were so many items standing in between her and the door. Lexa had no idea that her room even had that much stuff. “Raven, open the damn door,” she heard Clarke yell. It was Clarke. Clarke’s alive. She threw the sword across the room and then proceeded to toss the furniture out of the way like it was as light as a feather. Finally there was nothing left stopping her from ripping the door open and when she did, she finally got to see her mate. 

“Lexa,” she heard Clarke gasp before fainting. Lexa moved to catch her and wrapped her up in her arms, “I got you Clarke. I got you. I’m not going to let you go. I’m here she whispered.” In a second Abby was by her side inspecting her daughter to make sure that none of her wounds had caused her to pass out. “She just fainted Lexa. She will be fine,” Abby assured her. “Abby out here,” she heard Anya yell. Lexa didn’t want to let go of her mate so she stepped out into the hallway with her in her arms. 

The floor of the hall was covered in blood. The walls were splattered, tapestries ruined. Lexa was quick to notice that there had to have been about 20 alphas strewn across the hall. Abby was already working on one of the nightbloods, and her guards were working on removing the dead. “How many,” Lexa asked Anya. “We lost over 50 of the guard. They came in the early morning. We were lucky there were extra guards on duty from last night,” Anya explained to her.

Lexa noticed that Odin was sat by Clarkes cloak. Odin’s fur was full of blood, and he for once looked like the beast that he was and not the house pet that Clarke had trained. When she approached him with Clarke he rose from his spot and walked over and sniffed at his owner. He seemed to be satisfied and sat down beside her. “Anya please lift Clarke’s cloak,” spoke lexa softly. She could tell that there was a body underneath of it, and Clarke must have been deeply hurt by the person’s death if she took the time to cover it up even in battle. 

Lexa watched as Anya lifted the bearskin cloak and it revealed Aden. She gasped in shock and worked on schooling her emotions. “He jumped in front of an arrow that was destined for Wanheda,” a young male nightblood spoke. The arrow sticking out from his neck was unmarked Lexa noticed so there was no way in telling which tribe they had been from. Lexa examined all the Alpha’s around her and realized that they were all from different clans. If there were more soldiers where these ones came from they would be harder to track. It would be easier if the attacks had come from just one clan. All of them alpha’s though. All of them must have been against her stance on equal rights she concluded.

“I must get Clarke back to our chambers. Gather the bodies and build the pyres. Bury all the alpha’s who attacked. May their souls never find peace,” Lexa told Anya. Lexa turned and walked briskly back to her chambers and ignored everyone around her as she went straight to the washroom. She drew a bath for her beloved and stripped her of her bloodied clothes and armor until she was bare. She stripped herself down as well and pulled Clarke into the bath with her and washed her mates beautiful body. She gently massaged soaped through her hair and listened to the beating of her heart. It helped to calm her down as she wept for all those that had fallen to protect her. 

Lexa woke up when she felt Clarke’s body start to stir. She had brought them back to bed after bathing, covering both of their bodies in robes. Lexa looked around her room and was happy to finally be left alone. She hated having people hovering around her and was happy she was just alone with Clarke. She stroked the blondes hair until her eyes fluttered open, “your awake. I was getting worried.” “I could say the exact same thing about you,” Clarke hummed in response.

Lexa was shocked when Clarke surged forward and their lips pressed together. Mouths opening and tongues dancing together in a perfect rhythm. “Mmm” Lexa moaned into the kiss, “I have missed this.” “Me to,” Clarke replied pushing Lexa onto her back and straddling her legs. “I know I just woke up Clarke but I need to feel you. I need to feel that this is real and it isn’t all in my head,” Lexa begged. “I need to feel you as well commander,” Clarke moaned as she ground her hips against Lexa. “All this time being away i’ve missed this,” Clarke gave a light tug to Lexa’s hardening shaft, “living with the memories of you and touching myself hasn’t been nearly as satisfying as the real thing.”

Lexa’s eyes bulged as Clarke slipped out of her robe and exposed herself. Her large breasts bouncing slightly everytime she ground against Lexa’s centre. She reached up and grabbed them slowly massaging and kneading the flesh being to gentle for her partners liking. “Fuck Clarke, I have missed this so much. But most of all I have missed you. Living without you was torture. I promise I will never go behind your back. I will do anything and everything that you ask of me I love you Clarke,” Lexa choked out as tears started streaming down her face.

“Shush commander. You are so whipped. It was hard for me as well. If you ever fuck with me like that again I will leave you to fuck yourself for the rest of your life,” Clarke warned before sinking down onto Lexa’s cock. “Fuck your so much bigger than I remember,” Clarke moaned as she took in more of Lexa’s length. “Gods Clarke you feel so good. So tight. So perfect,” Lexa screamed out when Clarke’s centre was flush with her’s and her length buried inside of her mate. “Does that feel good Alpha,” Clarke teased trailing her finger down Lexa’s chest as she slowly rolled her hips.

Lexa could feel her shaft twitch inside of her lover. She was harder than she has ever been before. Lexa moved her hands up from Clarkes hips and to her breasts and pinched her nipples hard knowing how her lover reacted. “Fuck Lexa,” Clarke moaned and coated Lexa with a new wave of her juices as she arched her back and started to ride her lover faster. “God my alpha has the best cock. So thick, so long, feels so good inside of me,” Clarke chanted as Lexa started to meet her thrust for thrust.

“No one will ever fuck you this good. I am going to ruin your pussy so much so that my cock will be the only one that will ever satisfy you. You are mine Clarke,” Lexa moaned into Clarkes ear before she started nipping and licking at her neck. She felt Clarke lower herself and start to suck on her pulse point as she pounded into her relentlessly. Lexa could feel her lover’s walls start to tighten around her. “Fuck Clarke I am so close, cum with me,” Lexa begged. “God yess, fuck fuck fuck Alpha. I need your cum inside of me. I need you to bite me,” Clarke moaned. As soon as Lexa felt Clarke coming she latched onto her neck and bit down. As soon as she broke the skin Clarke pierced hers as well and soon Lexa was shooting her load deep inside of her mate and they rode out their prolonged orgasms together falling asleep while their last waves tapered off.


	12. Implant Testing

Chapter 12 - Implant testing

Lexa

Lexa awoke to a soft knock on her door. “Come in” she answered. Anya entered her chambers slowly while Clarke began to stir in her arms. Lexa placed a soft kiss to Clarke’s head and whispered to her “it’s time to wake up love. It seems that our presence is now needed.” Lexa smiled when Clarke opened her eyes and o how she could get lost in that sea of blue.

“Heda, Wanheda. The pyres have been built and everyone is waiting for your presence. Wanheda’s armour has been cleaned as you requested commander,” Anya spoke. “Thank you Anya we will be out shortly,” Lexa replied and watched her general exit her quarters. She turned to speak to Clarke but before she could get a word out her lovers soft lips were on hers. “Mmm Clarke, I have missed this,” Lexa said before kissing her back. “As have I my love,” said Clarke, “now get dressed.”

Lexa rose out of bed in all of her glory and made her way over to her dresser. “My alpha has the sexiest body,” she heard Clarke say and as she turned around her lover was on her knees and biting her lip. “Fuck Clarke,” Lexa strained as she felt her member respond to Clarkes body and her praise. “Later commander,” Clarke said winking at her before getting up off the bed. “Ughh Clarke what are you doing to me…. it’s killing me,” Lexa choked out. “You better not die, I intend to ride your cock until you fill me up with your seed and my belly is swollen with your pups,” said Clarke before closing the door to the bathroom.

She couldn’t help that her jaw nearly dropped to the floor when Clarke spoke to her like that. Fuck that was the hottest thing that was ever spoken to her. Lexa looked down at her throbbing dick, “fuck what am I going to do with you.” “I have a few ideas,” Lexa looked up and noticed Clarke was now standing in the doorway to the washroom and she could hear the water running in the background. Once again she was left staring at her mates figure as she walked away.

Lexa stepped into the shower and pressed herself up against Clarkes back and started to massage her back while nibbling at her ear. “Clarke…..” Lexa spoke softly into her ear and sucked gently on her lobe, “Where did you learn to talk like that. Not that I am complaining, it has turned me on so much.” “Raven may have mentioned that Alpha’s tend to like their egos being stroked as well as other things. I thought you might enjoy it” Clarke said huskily and turned around and grabbed Lexa’s cock, “mmm Alpha your so hard, so big.”

“Fuck Clarke,” Lexa closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of her lovers hand. “You are so good at that,” Lexa said and dipped her hand between Clarke’s legs. She moved her fingers past blonde curls and found her swollen nub. Lexa pressed 2 fingers against it and started rubbing her lover building her up. She felt Clarke speed up her ministrations and her other hand started to dig into Lexa’s shoulder. When hips started to grind against her fingers Lexa brought them lower and entered Clarke’s wet folds. “Gods Clarke your so wet,” Lexa stated and started to move her fingers inside of her lover stretching out her walls. “Fuck Lexa… Inside.. I need you inside,” Clarke begged.

“Ya Clarke, what is it you need inside of you? Are my fingers not enough?” Lexa asked curling her fingers finding that spot inside of Clarke that made her scream. “M m more,” Her mate begged. Lexa could feel Clarke coming undone. Her walls starting to flutter around her fingers and she quickened her pace. When Clarke was about to moan out she shut her up with a kiss which continued to deepen until she felt Clarke spasm around her.

Silencing her lovers moans with her mouth she extracted her fingers and lifted Clarke up pressing her back against the wall of the shower. With one hand she guided her shaft into the waiting entrance. Lexa let go of all of her self control and pounded hard into Clarke. “That’s it commander, let go,” Clarke breathed into her ear. “Jok Clarke, jok, jok jok,” Lexa came hard inside of her lover and soon she felt Clarke’s second orgasm milking the rest of her cum out of her. “Mmm that was nice,” Lexa said lowering her mate off of her softening member before finishing their shower.

After the shower they both changed into their respective armor and exited the commander’s bedroom hand in hand. As soon as they entered the hallway she felt Clarke freeze beside her. “Hey Clarke. I got you. They fulfilled their duty, it is the highest honor to die for your commander,”Lexa explained to her. After a few moments she felt the tension melt away a little from her lover and they stepped forward together and into the lift. Upon arriving at the main level they were greeted by all of their friends and family including one clean white fluffball.

“Odin,” she heard Clarke coo. “He barely left your side when you were asleep, he even had to sleep in between us at times,” Clarke explained. Lexa bent down on one knee and scratched behind Odin’s ears, “Thank you for protecting me, and protecting your nomon, but I don’t think you will be sharing a bed with us for awhile.” Lexa’s heart swelled when she heard Clarke chuckle at her words. “Also I think you will get pretty spoiled tonight by the guards and all the kids you kept safe brave one,” Lexa rose as soon as she felt a wet tongue come in contact with her face. She smiled as Clarke wiped it up and placed a kiss on her cheek.

The crowd spread out for her and her party letting them get through to the 3 pryes set outside of the walls of Polis. “We have suffered. We have all suffered for far to long. It is with great sadness that we light these fires today and release these brave souls into the night. May they find the peace that they died to protect. For all of those that still wish to oppose us. For those against equality, we will defeat you every time. We are stronger together, and we will always fight for the ones we love,” Lexa finished her speech and lit the pyre she was standing in front of while the remaining 4 nightbloods lit the others. 

Clarke grabbed her hand and led her over to where her family was standing. She looked around and felt so much love for her little group. She enjoyed seeing her father again, and how much he was getting along with Clarke’s family. Gustus and Marcus were deep in discussion and Raven and Anya were sitting with Monty and Jasper drinking heavily. “Hey commander,” Monty shouted waving her over. Lexa marched over and took a seat beside the small man. “Here we made this batch with you in mind,” Monty said presenting her a bottle.

Clarke was eyeing her curiously watching what she was going to do. “You know it’s okay to drink every now and then right. Just don’t go off and do something stupid tonight,” Clarke begged. “The only thing I plan on doing tonight is you,” she smirked. Lexa poured her mate a glass from the bottle that Monty gave her and they all clinked their glasses together and took a drink. As the drink went down her throat it burned and she could taste something on the tip of her tongue. “Jobi nuts,” she exclaimed excitedly. “Ya we thought why not combine them. There isn’t enough to make you hallucinate but enough to make you feel super euphoric,” Monty explained.

Anya

Anya sat and nursed her drink keeping a close eye on their surroundings. She knew that there were guards all around and there families but she needed to be on the lookout for danger. The attack on the tower had took her by surprise. “Babe you need to relax. Everyone is okay. We are all here together. Besides we should be happy. Look the Commander is awake and we can tell her that we are getting married. Besides the sooner that happens,” Raven wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Anya laughed at her girlfriends antics. It seemed that Raven always knew how to pull her out of a bad place.

She stood up and smiled down at the girl who had captured her heart and cleared her throat gathering the attention of those around her in their small group. “As a few of you already know I do not wish to mate. Even though I do not wish to mate it doesn’t mean that I don’t want to commit myself to someone which is why I asked Raven Reyes to marry me. It is a skaikru custom of committing oneself to another and we would like it if you all would attend our wedding. It would be an honor if you would stand up there with me Heda. It is skaikru tradition to have your best friend up there with you,” Anya explained.

“The honor is all mine my friend. I am glad that you have found the one to spend the rest of your life with,” said Lexa as she took Anya’s forearm. Anya looked to Raven and smiled feeling much lighter and finally allowing herself to enjoy the festivities. “Raven don’t you have something to say,” Anya asked. “O ya I completely forgot. Hey Clarke, your going to stand up there with me. Got it? Good,” Raven said before finishing the rest of her drinking and making her way through the crowd to get some food. 

“Fuck she can eat,” Anya said. “Are you sure her scent hasn’t changed,” Lexa asked her. Anya’s face paled and she took off after her mate. The rest of the group started to laugh and within 2 minutes Anya returned with Raven and a plate full of food. “She smells the same,” Anya whispered to Lexa and they both nodded. Anya’s eyes grew wide when she saw that Kane was sitting down beside Lexa. “You know I am the only one here with super sperm. Raven checks in with Abby frequently to make sure her implant is still working,” Kane said. Anya had to say she loved Raven’s father. The man knew how to make her laugh and ease her mind just as quickly as his daughter could. 

A little while later her beautiful fiance came up to her and lead her away from the party. “Where are we going Raven,” Anya asked curiously. “Well I thought that maybe you don’t have enough faith in skaikru technology and that I could prove to you how effective it can me,” Raven winked at her. “I wh what are you talking about,” she asked. “You sniffed me like a fucking dog you perve. You seem to be forgetting you are about to marry a genius,” Raven laughed.

Once they were far enough away from the pyres and prying eyes Anya pulled Raven on top of her and fell back onto the ground. “Now I do believe you need to prove to me the efficiency of a said piece of skai tech,” Anya teased. She helped rid Raven of her clothing pulled her hard length out of her pants. She was throbbing in want. She needed to be buried deep inside of her love. She was challenged to see how well it worked and she would not disappoint. Tonight was about her pleasure and she would be damned if she didn’t give it her all.

“Fuck Raven your so tight. Keep riding my cock. That’s it,” Anya praised her lover. She could tell she was about to cum and for once she didn’t hold back her orgasm in order to please her lover first. She came deep inside of Raven and flipped her onto her back. She pounded into her lover hard and latched onto one of her hard tits and sucked, “O fuck Anya you feel so good. I feel so full.” “You are about to feel a lot more full in a minute,” Anya groaned out feeling her knot start to form at the base of her cock. “Fuck Anya what is that,” Raven asked. “It’s my knot and you will take it like the slut that you are. Let’s see how your tek holds up to our breeding methods,” groaned Anya as she worked the base of her knot into Raven’s tight channel. Anya started rubbing Raven’s clit getting her nice and wet and ready for her large intrusion. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, I’m gunna cum. Fuck fuck Anya,” Raven moaned out her pleasure. When Anya felt her love spasm around her she snapped her hips and her knot popped inside of her lover and she released her seed deep into the warm and waiting womb. “You took it so well love. This feels better than I remember.” Raven moaned and rocked her hips a little. “Fuck fuck fuck” Anya kept shooting stream after stream. “We are going to be tied together for awhile might as well enjoy it,” Anya said rocking her hips. “Fucking christ Anya,” Raven came again feeling her love shoot more of her load inside of her.


	13. Party Time

Clarke

When they got back to the commander’s quarters and the door was finally shut behind them Clarke grabbed the back of Lexa’s neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. She kept moving her mouth slowly against her lover’s savouring the way that their lips moved against one another. Clarke started to take off Lexa’s clothing as her tongue darted into her lovers mouth. Soon they were both undressed and caressing each other’s naked forms under the furs of the bed. “Mmm,” Clarke moaned out as her mate gently squeezed her breasts.

“O god Lexa I have missed you so much,” said Clarke as she pulled her lover in closer to her so she could feel all of Lexa’s body. “As I missed you Clarke,” Lexa husked into her ear as she trailed kisses all over her neck. “Hmm I can feel how much you missed me,” Clarke chuckled as she stroked Lexa’s shaft. “Fuck Clarke,” Lexa moaned out before running her hand down Clarke’s perfect body. Clarke moaned again when Lexa found her clit. They pleasured and teased each other with their hands as they kissed. Neither wanting to rush this moment together. 

Clarke pressed her hands onto Lexa’s chest and swung a leg over her hip so that she was straddling her mate. She pressed kisses to Lexa’s neck and licked at the mark she had made hours before. She lowered her wet core and started to grind against the hard length below her. “Feel how wet I am baby. Mmm that’s all for you,” Clarke husked into Lexa’s ear. She rolled her hips a few more times making sure that all of Lexa’s cock was coated with her juices. “Now I do believe I had promised a certain Alpha that I would ride their cock until I was full with her seed,” said Clarke taking the large rod and impaling herself on it. 

“Fuck Clarke. I am going to fill you up so good your cunt will be leaking my seed for weeks,” Lexa growled out. Clarke loved it when Lexa growled out in pleasure. It always seemed to spur her on and soon she was on the edge of no return. “Yes, yes, fuck Lexa,” she moaned out grinding down hard and soon her walls were fluttering signalling her release. Soon Clarke felt arms wrap around her weakened body and slow thrusts helped her ride out the last waves of her orgasm. 

Clarke straightened out once again and this time she grabbed Lexa’s hands and placed them on her large bouncing breasts. She started to bounce up and down on Lexa’s shaft when she felt her lover squeeze her hard nipples. “Mmmm” she moaned out. Blue eyes gazed into hooded green and she bit her lower lip. She now had the full attention of her lover and lowered her hand to her clit and started to rub it faster. “Fuck Clarke, you are so fucking hot. Look at you taking your Alpha’s cock. Such a good girl pleasuring yourself,” said Lexa. “Mmm Commander you feel so fucking good inside of me. I am so close. Please Commander, please fill me,” Clarke begged. Clarke knew her lover wouldn’t be able to hold back she could feel her cock twitch inside of her. “Yes yes yes yes. Lexxaaaa!” Clarke screamed as her second orgasm hit her and she came hard on her lover’s cock. She felt Lexa let go inside of her and she continued to ride out her waves trying to get every last drop of Lexa’s cum.

Clarke felt Lexa flip her over. “Fuck Clarke that was so hot,” Lexa whispered into her ear. Clarke could feel how hard her lover still was and rolled her hips again and watched how Lexa’s hips stuttered and her face contorted in pleasure. “Don’t hold back Commander. I want your knot. I want you to keep all of your cum trapped inside of me,” Clarked rasped out still rolling her hips. That seemed to spur Lexa on. She was enjoying being pounded into and loved the feeling of Lexa taking her pleasure. “Fuck me harder Commander, show me who is in charge,” Clarke rasped out. She rose her hips up to meet Lexa’s thrusts and she was so close, “don’t stop, please don’t stop.” “LEXAAA,” Clarke screamed out once again scratching her mate’s back hard as she came.

There was still a fire burning inside of her and she still needed more. “ I need you to fill me now Commander,” Clarke demanded. “Get on your hands and knees Clarke. You have been greedy. It’s my turn now,” Lexa growled. Clarke them felt a hand slap her ass and she was filled once again. Thrust after thrust she felt Lexa’s knot rubbing against her clit and it felt so good. She turned into a moaning mess. SMACK. “Umph” Lexa pounded into her harder than ever before and kept slapping her ass. “That’s it baby girl. I can smell how aroused you are. I know you like it when I take control,” Lexa grunted out. She was so wet she could feel her slick running down her legs and onto the bed. “You fuck me so good Commander. Please, please give me your knot. I need to be filled. I need you to fill me,” Clarke cried out. Clarke was close so close and she soon felt Lexa push the rest of her knot inside of her. “Fuck that’s it you greedy girl,” Lexa moaned out as she came deep inside of her mate. Clarke felt her lovers body collapse on top of her’s and enjoyed feeling her mates cum coat her fluttering walls. 

Lexa

Lexa awoke in a tangle of limbs and a face full of blonde hair. She started to place featherlight kisses along the blondes neck and ran her hands up and down Clarke’s body. Her mates body was beautiful, even with the scars that she had accumulated in the past months. She moved to kiss every one of them and started to massage her body knowing what she had put it through the night before. 

Clarke started to stir underneath of her, “good morning beautiful, did you have a good sleep,” Lexa asked. “Mmm so good,” Clarke replied. Before Lexa really registered what was happening she felt a warm hand wrap around her member. She moaned out in pleasure as her cock was gently tugged and Clarke’s thumb spread out the bead of precum that was forming at the tip. Lexa was enjoying the hand that was building her up. Stroking her cock and easing her closer to release. 

Lexa gripped the sheets tighter as soon as she felt a warm mouth suck on the tip of her dick, “fuck Clarke.” Lexa looked on as a blonde head bobbed up and down on her cock slowly taking more and more of her in her mouth. O god what she wouldn’t do to feel this good everyday. To be worked up only to come crashing down in pure extacy. She swallowed hard as Clarke increased her pace and started to suck her harder. It was only a matter of time before she couldn’t hold off any longer. Lexa’s hands that were gripping the bed sheets were soon guided by Clarke to the back of her head. Instead of gripping sheets she now had a strong grip on blonde hair and couldn’t stop herself from thrusting into the warm mouth of her lover. “Fuck Clarke i’m gunna,” Lexa didn’t get a chance to finish warning the blonde because she picked up her pace and Lexa soon shot her load deep down her mates throat. 

It took her a few minutes to come down from her high but when she did she heard the voice that haunted her dreams for months, “It’s good to know you still don’t last that long around me Commander.” Lexa growled as she heard her mate chuckle. “Down girl, I love it. I love knowing that in only a few minutes I can have you release,” said Clarke. “Now that I have recovered I am wondering how long it will actually take you to release. I can smell how wet you are Clarke. You have already soiled enough of my furs. I should just order you out of my bed and force you to go about your day. That would just make you ruin all the clothes that I had made for you. You are lucky that your Heda is feeling generous after what you did to her this morning,” Lexa smirked.

Lexa didn’t waste a moment and picked up the blonde and threw her over her shoulder, “It is time to clean you up Clarke. I can’t have you making a mess all over my quarters, and I certainly can’t let another Alpha smell how aroused you are.” She sat Clarke down on the counter of the bathroom and spread her legs. Clarke’s pussy was glistening. Her folds soaked and her clit throbbing with need. “You will keep you legs spread and you will have your hands behind you. If you touch me I will stop. Let’s see just how long you last Clarke,” Lexa smirked. 

Without wasting another second Lexa dove in tongue first. At the first taste of her lover she moaned. Clarke tasted magnificent and she wanted more. She drove her tongue in and out of Clarke’s entrance and only quicked her pace when her lover started to moan. She started to broaden her strokes and instead of plunging in she lapped up her mate’s soaked folds up to her clit. “Fuck Lexa” She chuckled as she sucked the clit into her mouth and started to lick at it frantically building Clarke up. She easily inserted 3 fingers into her and started to thrust in time with the strokes that her tongue was making. Lexa listened and Clarke’s breathe was starting to hitch and she could feel Clarke tighten around her fingers. 10 seconds later and Clarke was fluttering around her and screaming her name. “Now who is the one who doesn’t last long Clarke,” Lexa stated before racing away and into the shower. 

Octavia

“Come on Lincoln it will be fun you have to help me convince them to do this,” begged Octavia. “Octavia I just don’t think it will be a good idea with the twins, and it is not part of our customs,” replied Lincoln. “I don’t give a fuck if it’s part of your customs or not. Anya is marrying my friend and we have different customs than yours. So you will come with me to see Clarke and Lexa and we will make this happen. Also I am not going to be drinking at all with these guys in my belly,” said Octavia rubbing a hand protectively. She watched as her mate stepped closer to her and place his palms on her stomach. “I just don’t know how I feel about you being around so many people when I am not there to protect you,” Lincoln replied sadly. 

Octavia took a bit of pity on her mate knowing how hard it was for him. He would be the first to father children from his tribe in a few years. She knew he would protect her with his life but she hated to be cooped up inside of there house in Polis. She was only allowed to leave when there was some sort of festival or party and he was by her side 24/7. She was just getting a bit irate. She loved him to death but she needed to get out of the house and Raven’s wedding to Anya was the perfect excuse. 

“Come on Lincoln it’s time to go see Clarke and Lexa,” she said sternly dragging him out of the house behind her. She made her way through the streets of Polis and many smiled when they saw her. They were all excited to have more children running around. She smiled politely back at them and waved and made her way up to the tower. “Okay so when we get there I will explain what is going to happen to Clarke and you take Lexa into the meeting room and explain to her everything that I have told you,” she says. “Okay,” he nods. 

Octavia nods to the guards posted outside of the commander’s room taking note that they were standing a little further away from the door and how Lincoln seemed to stiffen and had his eyes glued to the floor. “Clarke, I don’t give a fuck what you are doing, I am pregnant and need to talk to my best friend,” she said before slowly opening the door. The one nice thing about being so far along was that no one questioned when she did anything. Which was exactly why she needed to talk to Clarke and to get her mate to talk to Lexa.

She threw open the door further and walked into the room. She noticed the naked couple on the bed and collected some of the clothes scattered about the floor and threw them at them. “Glad to see you are doing so well Heda. Maybe these guys will have another friend to play with in 9 months from now,” Octavia smirked. “Hey O nice to see you to, but umm why are you here,” Clarke asked. “Lincoln and I need to talk to you about something for Raven and Anya’s wedding. Lincoln will talk to Lexa while I explain things to you. Sorry again for intruding Commander but I thought it best to come while these little monkeys were calm,” she says smirking.

“I umm yes good thinking,” Lexa says obviously flustered not knowing how to deal with the pregnant woman before her and not wanting to piss her off, “just give me a moment to get dressed and I will leave you two and go talk with Lincoln.” Octavia turns around and waits not wanting to exit the room and have to wait until they finished what she had interrupted. “I will go meet with Lincoln,” see you soon Octavia. As soon as she heard the door close she turned around and went to go join her now clothed friend on her bed.

“First off I just want to say sorry I wasn’t up here with you when Lexa was in a coma. Lincoln wouldn’t let me leave our house. He was worried that someone might try to kill her again and didn’t want to risk me and our children,” said Octavia. “I get it I do. The grounders are fiercely protective of those that they mate with. I can only imagine how protective they all get when said mate is pregnant,” Clarke chuckled. “Speaking of which,” Octavia trailed off happy that her friend was understanding, and would hopefully go along with her plan without question.

“So umm on the Ark did you ever hear of something called a bachelorette party,” Octavia asks. She really hoped that Clarke had because this would take awhile to explain and she had just finished spending 3 hours explaining the custom to Lincoln. “Ya I have but they never had them up on the ark it used to be a custom held on the ground before the bombs went off,” replied Clarke. “Well you see I might have let it slip to Lincoln that it is a sacred Ark tradition that helps to bless a marriage between two people, and helps guarantee a long and happy one at that,” Octavia explains. 

“Ahh, Okay. I don’t want you to take this personally but umm how do you know what one is? I mean the only reason that I know what a bachelorette party is is because of old movies that we used to watch on the Ark, and I mean unless you had a tv with you under the floor how do you know about them,” Clarke asks. Octavia chuckles, “I wish I had a tv under the floor. I might have never wanted to leave then. Umm so Raven told me about them.” “Wait Raven told you to throw her a bachelorette party,” Clarke asks. “No well... umm... yes? Ugh fine. Lincoln hasn’t let me out of the house in like months Clarke. Months. First I was trapped under the floor, then in a cell, I get to the ground and now I am trapped in a house. A house Clarke. I am lucky that I am able to go out on special occasions even if those occasions happen to be a fucking funeral. I am going insane. I talked to Raven about it at the pyres the other night and she suggested this.”

Octavia stares at her friend who had bursted out in laughter and she couldn’t help but join in. “So I take it we will be having to spend more time together planning such an event, and you will be attending as well,” Clarke continues to laugh. “Ughh I am so glad that the two of you understand. So I was thinking we would have it the day before the wedding and we would have it at the Ark and then the bachelor party could be here in Polis. Then we will meet them back in Polis in time for them to get hitched,” she explained. “It sounds like you have it all figured out, but I will need to see you here I think about every other day to continue to plan,” Clarke smirks, “wait so what does Lincoln think will happen if we don’t throw these parties.”


	14. B parties

One month later

Lexa

“So Lincoln are you sure we have to throw this party? I don’t want Clarke to leave. Her scent has changed and it is driving me crazy thinking about how far away she will be from me. What if something happens and I am not around to help this time,” she expresses to him worried about her mate. “Heda I have to leave my mate to, and she is about to explode. I don’t like it anymore than you do but we must do it for Anya and Raven. They will be fine with Abby and you are sending some of your best guards with them. We would want them to do the same for us wouldn’t we,” Lincoln tries to calm her. “I still don’t like it,” Lexa growls.

She paces about the throne room waiting with the rest of the bachelor party for the women to say goodbye. She is joined by Monty, Jasper, Bellomy, and Kane from the Ark, Anya, Lincoln, Luna, and Gustus. She is already 2 glasses into this new shine that Monty had developed with the help of some grounders. It tasted of peaches and she thought it was the perfect summer drink. She couldn’t wait to have a cask of it with Clarke. That probably wouldn’t be for another 8 month’s she smiled. 8 more months and her family would grow a little more. It had really been a blessing that her father had entered her life once more. One that she wouldn’t take for granted. He took it upon himself to help train and mentor all the omegas living in the tower. She was proud of how much they had all accomplished. They were thriving and were not as scared as they once were. Whatever the mountain men put in the water was slowly working its way out of everyone’s system and more of her people were with child. She smiled into her cup at the thought of her pup having so many friends around its age to play with.

There was a knock on the door and soon the entire bachelorette party entered. Lexa watched as Raven made her way over to Anya to say goodbye and she smiled knowing that she was helping out her best friend. “Hey you,” she heard Clarke say. She turned to face her mate and inhalled her intoxicating smell. “Mmm you smell so good Clarke,” Lexa moaned when she placed her head in the crook of Clarkes neck. “No thanks to you Commander, and watch how much you drink. If I can’t drink you shouldn’t be able to to,” Clarke said sternly. Her eyes burned with a fire Lexa had seen before and she didn’t wish to suffer her wrath. “Yes ai kween. Whatever Wanheda say’s goes. It is your way or the highway or however that skai saying goes,” she replies. 

Lexa watches as Clarke chuckles and looks at the same lust filled eyes that had her between her lovers legs for an hour this morning. They had surely built up their stamina since reconnecting. “I want you to have fun tonight Lexa. Do not get too drunk because I know what Monty and Jasper have planned. If you are good I promise you will be rewarded,” Clarke says seductively nipping at Lexa’s ear. “The commander is always rewarded Clarke. Everyone bows to Heda, but Heda only answers to one,” she says softly before taking Clarke’s lips in hers and kissing her passionately. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Enough of that. That is how you got my best friend knocked up before we could truly celebrate my last night of freedom. You best believe once she pops that sucker out you, Anya, Lincoln, and Kane will be on baby duty while we sip on margarita’s on the beach for a week,” Raven says pointedly. “I am sorry Raven, please go and enjoy your night. I don’t want to curse your union more than I already have,” Lexa says dejectedly. She kisses her mate on the cheek one more time and watches as the bachelorette party leaves the throne room. 

Bachelorette party

Clarke hops into the rover with Raven taking the passenger seat. In the back sits Octavia, Abby, Thomas and Mia the oldest omegas, Koen and one of Lexa’s guards. The rest of the guard was following on horseback and Harper was suppose to meet them back at the Ark. Raven speaks up, “Omg did you see Lexa’s face fall when she said she cursed my future marriage.” All of the Ark members burst out laughing. “Awe guys I kinda feel bad for her she was beating herself up for the past week once she realized that my scent had changed,” says Clarke. “When do you think we should tell them. Marcus and the guys have been sworn to secrecy thanks to Wanheda.” says Abby. “I vote we tell them after I pop out these 2. Sorry guys but this has been the best month ever since I landed on the ground,” says Octavia.

The rest of the group looks at them like they all had 2 heads. “Umm what are you talking about,” asks Koen. Raven turns around in her seat, “Well seeing as you all made the cut to be here we might as well tell you. Except for you guardy. If you speak a word of this before we tell them all Wanheda here will fuck your shit up.” Clarke interrupts “sorry Ryder she didn’t mean that. What she meant was that it would be great if you kept this to yourself for awhile. We would all really appreciate it.” “I will do as you commend Wanheda. Heda ordered me to protect you and to do as you say,” Ryder responds. “Great now that that is settled” says Raven pulling out a bottle of shine taking a big swig and passing it down to the omegas. “Okay so Raven may have told me about this tradition and we may have embellished some of the details a little. Like her marriage being cursed if we didn’t have this party. We never had them on the Ark that was also a lie. I just may have needed some space from my mate. I love Lincoln but like I said this has been the best month since I have been down here. I could finally leave the house. I don’t know how many times Abby told him that I would be fine to get out of the house and do things but he never left my side. So Clarke and I “planned” this thing and Raven and Abby went along with it and acted clueless,” explained Octavia. Koen burst out laughing which was something no one else expected, “I don’t know how many times I had to tell my mate I was fine and could still work. Most days I could sense her glaring at me from the training yards. The best thing to do is to just do as you please. They may get angry but they would never hurt their mate. It is about time you all know that. Take Clarke for example, she has my daughter by the balls as you call it.” Everyone laughed at his comment and Ryder seemed to squirm at the comment. 

Once back at the Ark all of them headed to Ravens shop where food and drink were already laid out. “Hey guys I hope you don’t mind Niylah sent some of her cooks and brought along plenty of drinks,” said Harper. “Where is Niylah,” Clarke asked. “I sent her off to Polis to join the bachelor party, didn’t want her to curse the marriage and have Ravens first born come out as a one eyed green alien.” They all burst out laughing at the comment. “Okay I might have had to lie a lot to Lincoln to convince him that this needed to happen,” chuckles Octavia when all the Omegas and Ryder give her a weird look. “Ya but you didn’t need to tell Lincoln it would have a tail and would spit fire,” says Harper. “She also didn’t need to tell Lincoln that Anya would fall in battle the next time there is a war if they saw each other before their wedding day but she did,” states Clarke.

Food and drink was passed around and conversations were shared. “Come on Raven let’s get your projector set up and show these grounders what a movie is,” said Octavia. “Fine fine, whatever your pregnant ass wants you get it seems,” mumbled Raven. “So what else are you supposed to do during these parties,” asked Maya. “Mmm, I heard that back on earth before the bombs went off that people used to go to these clubs and people would strip for them,” said Abby. “OMG Raven I have the perfect movie,” shouted Harper. “Ughhh mom,” said Clarke. “What there is nothing wrong with having a sexual appetite. It is perfectly normal hunny. They even had porn up on the ark but it was restricted so only the adults could view it,” explained Abby. “To much info Abs…” said Raven. “Abby what is porn,” asked Koen. 

Halfway through Magic Mike Octavia started to experience some stomach pain and discomfort. “Good choice on the movie Harps but Anya’s abs are way hotter than those, she also has a bigger package,” said Raven. “What do you mean by package, none of them are carrying gifts,” said Mia. “She is referring to a penis,” explained Harper. “Hey umm Abby I know I should have a few more weeks before I am suppose to give birth, but I think these guys are ready now,” groans Octavia. “Omg” says Clarke as she looks down and notices the puddle on the floor underneath of her friend. “Raven radio Anya, tell Lincoln to get his ass over here,” Octavia screams as Abby and Clarke hoist her up and help carry her to the med bay. 

Bachelor Party

Jasper clinks his drink together, “Okay so as you all know we are here to celebrate Anya’s last night of freedom in true Ark style. Monty and I have been preparing for this this past month with the help of Clarke and Octavia. O and well you as well Kane. So to keep with tradition as to not curse the marriage of our friends lets party.” All of them clinked their mugs together and chugged their drinks. Monty speaks up this time, “now if you will follow me.” All of the gang refills their mugs and follows Monty and Jasper out of the tower. They head through the streets of Polis and out through the front gates and are met by Niylah and a few of her guards.

Once outside of Polis Monty heads to where he and Jasper left the dirt bikes that the two of them had been working on, “so Jasper and I have spent the better part of this month fixing these babies up. Now we are going to race them. Gustus already sent some of this guards down to the finish line now all we have to do is teach the rest of you how to ride them.” Monty and Jasper took the grounders to the bikes and explained the mechanics of how to ride them. They then took them for a ride so they could get the hang of it. It wasn’t long before they all had a turn and felt more comfortable driving by themselves. 

“I think I still prefer horses,” said Anya. “Shut up branwada you are just scared to lose to me,” said Lexa. “We will see now won’t we,” said Anya before taking off to where Monty had stationed some of Gustus’s guards. “Nomonjokker” shouted Lexa when she passed the guards seconds behind Anya. “Keep up Heda, I want to see Lincoln race Gustus,” shouted Anya taking off again back to where they came from. The group teased each other and continued to drink and race until Jasper was declared the winner, with Kane in second, and Monty in 3rd.

The group made there way back into the streets of Polis and headed towards the market. Kane had got them all a table at his favourite food vendors and they all sat down to enjoy a meal together. “Kane so far this tradition is pretty fun, thank you,” said Anya. “Sha I wasn’t sure what we were suppose to do when Octavia said we needed to throw this party,” said Lincoln. “Yes thank you Monty, Jasper, and Kane for organizing this gathering of people before a wedding so that they will be happy for many years,” said Lexa. Bellamy started to snicker knowing what his sister had told the grounders. He only stopped when Kane kicked him in the shin.

After dinner they were lead back to the training grounds that Kane and Gustus ordered the guards to set up. “So this is something that Raven mentioned that you might like Anya. We use it for training with the guards,” explained Bellamy. “We will need everyone to split into teams. Anya why don’t you be the captain of one team, and Heda you be the captain of another,” said Kane. Anya’s team included Bellamy, Niylah, Jasper, and Lincoln, while Lexa’s team had Gustus, Monty, Luna, and Kane. “So these are paintball guns. Anya your team gets the red balls, Lexa your team takes green. Once you have been shot 3 times you exit the course,” Bellamy explains.

The teams take their sides and soon they are in an all out war. Monty was already on the sidelines drinking with Lincoln watching the rest of the game ensue. They laughed when their friends got hit. They all found it even more comical how serious Anya and Lexa took the game when they had such horrible aim. By the end of the last match it was tied. Both teams had won 2 rounds and they were all covered in red and green paint. “General, Raven kom skaikru is trying to reach you,” one of the guards said who was nearest to Anya’s radio. “Raven, what’s going on. I was winning,” groaned Anya. “Get Lincoln to the Ark now. Octavia went into labor,” she heard Raven say.


	15. The Ark

Chapter 15 - The Ark

Raven

The lights of the rover stretch out a hundred feet before them and soon a group of riders some into sight. Clarke pulls up alongside of them and Raven looks at the state of her mate. “Mmmm I see Christmas came early,” Raven purs at Anya who is covered head to toe in red and green splashes of paint. She climbs out of the front seat and into Anya’s arms and they bring their mouths together. They both start to kiss sloppily considering the drunken state that they are both in. “Raven I am sorry for cursing your union but please Octavia needs me get in the rover,” begs Lincoln.

Raven chuckles knowing what lies that Octavia told him to get him to agree to the parties. She climbs in the back of the rover and closes the door. Clarke takes off back towards the Ark and Raven continues to kiss her lover. “Mmm I have missed you,” Raven moans into Anya’s ear. “I can smell how much you missed me Raven,” Anya replies biting into Raven’s bottom lip. “Well considering how dirty we are we are both going to need a shower when we get back to the Ark,” Raven says sliding her hand up and down her partner’s leg. 

When they get back to the Ark she leads Anya back to her workshop. “Take off your clothes,” Anya demands. Raven strips out of the outfit she had been wearing for the night and watches Anya do the same. She wraps her hands around Anya’s straining erection and strokes her up and down. “Time to shower,” she says before taking off and leading Anya to the washroom in the hanger. She adjusts the temperature and steps into the shower letting the warm jets kiss her body. Raven feels Anya press up against her back and she moans when her fiance starts to kiss her neck. 

Raven spins her body around and finds Anya’s lips. They kiss and massage each other slowly working themselves up. She bites down hard on Anya’s bottom lip and finds herself pressed up against the wall of the shower. She lifts her leg and hooks it behind Anya to give her better leverage to her soaked centre. “God’s Raven your so wet,” Anya moans out when she slides her shaft inside of Raven. “Faster, I need you to fuck me faster,” Raven begs. She is loving being filled and pounded into thoroughly. Raven can feel her walls tighten and she starts rolling her hips back into Anya. It takes them a little while to find their rhythm with how drunk they both are but soon they are both moaning each others name. “Don’t stop, i’m so close,” Raven demands. “Jok, jok, jok,” she hears Anya scream as her walls start to flutter and she cums for the first time. She watches as Anya pulls out and cums into her own hand. 

They both stand in the shower panting with their foreheads pressed together. “I love you Anya. I love you so much,” cries Raven. “What’s wrong Raven,” Anya asks pressing kisses to her face. “It’s nothing, I just love you so much,” she says. Raven knows what she wants she knows that she wants Anya to mate her. She wants to have that bond where she can feel if Anya is hurt or not. She hates the what ifs and the waiting. She wants to feel what everyone of her friends feels being bonded to someone. She knows Anya’s reasons why and she respects it so she pushes the thoughts of mating to the back of her mind and enjoys the rest of her time with her fiance. 

Abby

“You are doing great Octavia just keep breathing. I am sure that they all will be arriving soon,” said Abby. So far Abby and Jackson have been with Octavia for the past 6 hours waiting for everyone to arrive. Clarke had left with Raven in the rover to go and meet up with Lincoln and their mates to get them back here as soon as possible. She wanted Jackson to stay and watch the birth as their weren’t many births on the Ark that he got to assist with considering his young age. Abby needed him to be as skilled as possible with all the upcoming births they were expecting. 

All of a sudden the door to the medbay burst open and Lincoln drunkenly made his way to Octavia’s side. Abby chuckled when he knocked into one of the beds. “Good you made it. Octavia you can break Lincoln’s hand now I am sure that Harper and Mia want a break,” said Abby. She watched how Octavia melted into his touch and how Lincoln caressed her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She looked down and started to rub her own growing belly. “Seems like your friends decided to join the world a little early,” she mused to herself. 

Kane came in a few minutes later carrying a plate of food and some juice. “I figured with all that was going on you probably forgot to eat. I know you will be up until she gives birth so I will be here with you. Let me know if there is anything else that you need,” says Kane. She starts eating away the sandwich that Kane made her and enjoys the juice made of fresh berries. “I think I need a foot rub. They are starting to swell and I don’t know how much longer I will be on them,” says Abby. She sits back and throws her feet up onto Kanes lap and enjoys his hands relaxing her. 

4 hours later and she can see that it is time for the kids to make their world debut. “Okay Octavia it is time to push, you are doing great. Next contraction I want you to push okay,” says Abby in her most sympathetic doctor voice. She knows the pains of labor she remembers them well and soon she will go through them again. “I can see the head one more big push honey,” says Abby. Soon she is holding a beautiful baby girl. She hands her off to Jackson to be cleaned, “baby number one is a healthy beautiful little girl. Good job honey only a little bit more to go, you are doing great,” she says. After 10 more minutes another cry is heard and their second child is born.

“Congratulations you two. You did great Octavia. You have two beautiful healthy baby girls. Have you decided on any names yet,” Abby asks. “Aurora, and Ava,” says Octavia, and Lincoln smiles at her. Abby smiles at the happy couple. “Lincoln I know you have different classifications besides gender, what are the twins,” Abby asks curiously. “They are both omega’s Abby. They will be fierce like their mother and will grow up to be strong warriors. Now I will be surrounded by 3 women I would do anything for,” says Lincoln beaming. 

Clarke

“Come on you lush, keep up,” calls Clarke. She is walking down the halls in the Ark heading to her old bedroom. She is exhausted from staying up with the girls and then having to drive the rover to pick up most of the bachelor party. “Clarke where are we going,” Lexa asks. “We are going to bed commander. I am exhausted and you need to sleep as well. We have a busy day tomorrow,” explains Clarke. “O gods Clarke they saw each other before the wedding. Their union is cursed,” Lexa cries out. Clarke opens the door to her old home and sits down on the couch. She is soon joined by her teary eyed mate. 

“So…. about the parties. It is a tradition that used to happen. Just not on the Ark. People used to have them before the bombs went off down here on earth. Octavia might have had to lie a little to convince Lincoln to let her out of the house she was going a bit stir crazy, and Raven and her came up with the bachelor/ bachelorette parties as a way to keep her busy. So no their union is not cursed. They will have a long and happy marriage,” Clarke explained. “Thank the gods Clarke. I was not looking forward to banning Anya from battle,” chuckles Lexa. “I am just letting you know this now but if you ever try to tell me what I can and cannot do while pregnant we are going to have issues,” states Clarke flatly. “I learned my lesson the first time. I will not stop you from doing anything. I just might merely suggest you not to do something,” says Lexa. “Good answer,” Clarke crashes her lips against Lexa’s.

Clarke moved to straddle Lexa and slowly started to grind her hips connecting their centres. Their mouths moved together as their tongues fought for dominance. Clarke breaks from the kiss and takes Lexa’s earlobe into her mouth and gently nibbles it. She starts to leave a trail of kisses down her lovers neck and then collarbone. She can feel Lexa palming her ass and helping her settle into a rhythm. “Mmm I did seem to promise someone a reward,” she breathes into Lexa’s ear. This got her the reaction she wanted. She could already feel Lexa’s erection but now her dick started to twitch, and it shot a wave of arousal through her core. She picked up her speed rocking her centre against the bulge. “Fuck, o god yes,” she moaned out as she came.

She soon found herself pinned to the couch with Lexa pulling down her pants freeing her straining cock. Clarke quickly pulled up her dress and removed her soaked panties. “Mmmm have I ever mentioned how much I love it when you wear dresses,” Lexa moaned lining her cock up. “Probably just as much as I do,” Clarke screamed. She felt her mates cock stretch her pussy and it felt so good. She loved it when Lexa thrust into her taking her pleasure. “Omg Lex you feel so good,” she said trailing her hands down Lexa’s back. “You are so tight Clarke, I want to knot you so bad,” Lexa moaned out. “Do it Commander. Knot me, mark me, make me yours,” she spurs her mate on. Clarke starts to play with her breasts and pinching her nipples through the material. She can feel Lexa’s knot forming and she knows it will be inside of her soon. She is getting close she can feel it. Her walls start to flutter and her body shutters as her second orgasm of the night takes control. Clarke could feel the knot prodding her tight entrance and Lexa’s teeth grazing her neck, “do it,” she begs. She feels Lexa latch onto her neck and she angles her head slightly to do the same as she feels Lexa’s knot pop into place. She feels spurt after spurt of Lexa’s potent seed flood her tight channel and cums for the 3rd time. 

It takes them both awhile to come down from their highs. They are both still tied together but Lexa maneuvered them so that Clarke was now resting on top. Clarke reached over and grabbed the remote to the tv that was on the end table. She turns on the tv and it takes her a few minutes to find what she is looking for. “Clarke what are you doing, what is that,” Lexa asks. Clarke smiles to herself wanting to show this part of her to her mate. To the one she wants to spend her entire life with. “That my beautiful mate is called a tv. It projects images. I figure we might be tied together for awhile, so might as well force you to watch some home movies. Sit back and enjoy Heda. Welcome to the world of 6 year old Clarke on the Ark,” she says.


	16. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranya smut

Chapter 16 

Anya

“You know we have to get up if you want to get married today,” Anya whispered while placing kisses all along her lovers back. “It’s our wedding we can do whatever we want,” Raven huffed. “People are expecting us Niron. Lexa invited clan members from the entire coalition to witness it. It will be the first joint union between our people including all of our customs,” Anya said excited. She was dreading the whole ceremony and having to chat with all respected clan members. She just wanted to see her beautiful bride happy on her wedding day. To see her smile and joke around with friends and introduce grounders to skaikru traditions. She felt a pair of warm hands run up and down her back and she relaxed in her embrace. 

“So since I spent the night with you is that also some sort of curse in your customs Raven,” Anya asked. “It is if they don’t come join me in the shower again and get me off at least 2 times before someone comes and interrupts us,” Raven smirks and head off to where the showers were. It took Anya a little while to pull her jaw up off the floor but once she did she raced after Raven to the showers from the night before.

She pinned her fiance’s back against the cool concrete and pushed hers body against her warm front. Her member was starting to get hard and she could feel the goosebumps over Ravens shoulders and arms. “Feeling a little cool there skai girl,” Anya mused. “Those who play with fire want to get burned. You see I won’t burn you Reyes. You don’t deserve for me to warm your body,” Anya commanded. Anya’s lps started to twitch the moment Raven slip down the wall of the shower until her face was directly in front of her cock. “If you want this cock to make you cum at least 10 times tonight you better make it hard,” Anya growled.

Anya couldn’t help her bodies reaction to the warm mouth which started to suck slowly on her soft cock. She was trying to remember the sight before her to detail. He beautiful tanned girlfriend with her long hair tied behind her head. The ruby red lipstick that left a mark as far down as her fiance's mouth could go. She knew her partner could swallow more but this was all part of the game they played. “Fuck Raven it seems you need more practice sucking dick. Should I find someone else for you to attempt to please,” Anya sneered. “No Anya please don’t your cock is the only one I want. It is the only one good enough for me. I’ll be better I swear,” Raven begged.

Fuck Raven knew this game all to well. She hated playing the week little sex slave and now her dick knew it. Raven bit hard and sucked down and Anya found herself throbbing in a minute. Her lovers mouth moving even faster up and down her shaft playing with her balls and taking the tip down her throat. “Fuck you take orders so well,” screamed Anya thrusting hard into Ravens face. Anya stumbled backwards and landed upon the seat in the shower. Raven spread her legs and jumped right on top of Anya. “You don’t get to move, you do not get to say a thing, and you will no cum without my permission,” Is that clear,” Raven asked,

All Anya could do was nod. She didn’t want this to end. She loved the feeling of Raven riding her cock and taking her pleasure. She looked down between their bodies and saw one of Raven’s perfect buds right by her face. All she wanted was to lick it and suck it and give it all the attention it deserved. Raven slid quickly down her shaft and soon that hard peak was bobbing up and down just watching for her tongue to latch onto it. She was so focused on the way Raven’s body move that she wasn’t aware of the towel that soon covered her eyes. “I thought we would try something interesting. I know how much you like to watch my body. I know how much you like to touch it. Raven then grabbed Anya’s hands and brought them to her hard twin peak and game them a tentative squeeze. “That’s all you get right now. Be a good Alpha. Make me cum and then you can touch and see all you want,” moaned Raven grinding down on the hard cock she could soon claim as hers. 

Anya could feel the back of her calves as she strained to keep Raven in the perfect position. The thick tip of her head was brushing right against the spongy part of her wall which made her curls toe. “Yes, yes, yes,” She could hear Raven scream as their bodies continued to rock together in their own dance. It was hard for Anya to keep her hands still when all she wanted to do was grip Raven’s ass and pull her harder against herself. She wanted to be as deep inside of her lover when she came. She loved the feeling of Ravens pussy swallowing her cock deeper and deeper inside of her walls. “So close,” husked Raven. Her hips starting a more erratic rhythm as she was using her body to trust against. “Don’t move, don’t move, don’t fucking move Anya,” screamed Raven as she threw her head back in pleasure. Anya was blinded and frustrated. She couldn’t feel her lover nor could she see her face transform in pleasure. 

As soon as it felt like and ocean crashing against the shore Anya rose up with he lover and pushed her up against the wall. “You see to like it when I don’t get to touch your body. Now let’s see if you don’t like touching mine,” goaned Anya. She bent Raven forward a bit so her hands rested on the hand rest of the shower. She stood behind Raven looking at her price. All that cum just for her. Dripping slowly down her right leg. Anya was not one to let things go to waste. She slowly stroked her cock and used her tongue to lip up along Ravens leg not wanting to waste a drop of her essence. “You taste good,” Anya moaned, “I bet you feel even better.” 

With one quick thrust Anya was inside Raven and pulling out slower than she ever thought possible. Anya moved in one inch at a time kissing up Ravens back enjoying the way her insides were contracting around her member from the delicate touches. She ran her finger tips down her sides as she continued to ghost kisses all over the latinas back. She felt a little jerk and found one of her ticklish spots, “hahaha, it seems you happen to be ticklish.” Anya if you don’t start fucking me like the alpha you are I will find someone else who will. I am un marked remember,” Raven toyed back.

Anya roared. No one was going to touch her lover. No one. She was the best at pleasuring her partner. She never had a complaint. Omega’s always asked her to help them in their heat. She was a general for god sake. Someone was always wanting her. “No one will ever pleasure you the way that I do Raven. No cock will ever fill you like mine. In every dream you have I will always be the one satisfying you,” Growled Anya. She trust faster and faster. Pounding into Raven to a point where she thought that she might break her. “Yes Alpha, Yes!! No one will ever fuck me like you do,” Screamed Raven. Anya pulled back Raven’s hair and shot a hand down to Ravens clit. She circled the bundle of nerves. It took so much control of her alpha to slow her actions down and gently massage her lover and build her up. Soon Anya felt Ravens muscles clench around her and they were tighter than ever before. She let go of Ravens hair and started to pinch her nipples. She took turn rolling them between her thumb and forefinger. “ God Raven you’re so tight I can barely keep pushing through. There is no way I can knot you without being tied for hours,” goaned Anya keeping up with the pace that Raven set. “Just… aaaaaaa. few….. more…. thrusts” Raven barely spoke out before covering Anya in her juices. Raven squirted so hard and so much she pushed Anya’s dick out making her seed spill all over her lovers legs, and the shower was covered in their fluid.

The warm water was running down her back as she was washing Ravens hair. It took her a few minutes to recover from what she called one of the strongest orgasms of her life. “I hope to give you many more of those my love. Just umm when we are travelling can you do those in the shower? I don’t know if you can control them but I am not sure how some of the ambassadors will take it to their bedchambers being soaked,” Anya teased. “Hmmm just remind me not to drink a lot the night before you fuck me like an animal,” Raven playfully bit. Anya rested on the seat with Raven on her lap both holding each other and enjoying the sounds of the water lapping against their skin.

“I am so glad that we got to do that before we have to spend our day with a whole bunch of clanspeople,” said Anya. “I honestly wouldn’t have had the patience to wait until the end of the ceremony to have you stuffed inside me,” hummed Raven. “Mmm I would make sure to steal you away from everyone and fuck you behind a dark ally if I would be unable to get you alone to myself throughout the night,” said Anya nipping behind Ravens ear. “I am glad that I got to make love to you even if for a little while in the shower. I know I wouldn’t have the patience to make love to you after the wedding,” smiled Anya lifting them both up and carrying them to their furs.

“I do believe we have another hour or two seeing as I think we are the only people on the ark besides Lincoln and Octavia who got less than 2 hours of sleep,” said Raven thrusting up against Anya’s softening member. It didn’t take Anya’s cock much coaxing to stand at full attention. It was rock hard and ready to rut. She positioned herself over Raven and gathered up her slick fluids and coated her cock in them. She eased herself into her lover and they slowly found a pace where both of them were feeling pleasure. If anya really focused she could feel Ravens clit grazing her pubes. They teased each others earlobes moaning and crying out their lovers name whilst getting closer to their goal. “Come with me Alpha,” Raven begged canting her hip up harder. “Your wish is my command,,,,, fuuuuckkk,” Anya screamed. 

The wedding party

“Please for the love of god did someone tell them that all the ambassadors of Polis were radeod last night that the wedding would be taking place at the Ark,” Clarke asked. “Yes Clarke I radeod and informed everyone as soon as they all returned to the Ark last night to witness Octavia give birth. They are aware the wedding is now happening here,” replied Ryder. Lexa was pacing in front of the door all the screams and shouts were coming from. This was truly a side of her general she had not witnessed in years and it had taken her a good 2 wars to replace those nightmares of her fos voice when she makes love. “Yess yesss fuck me harder Alpha,” everyone could hear Raven scream. “Does anyone have earplugs” asked Kane. Both Monty and Jasper sadly shook their heads and pointed behind the very loud closed door which housed Raven, Anya, and the much needed earplugs.

“Everyone who is of importance is here for this wedding, what seems to be the holdup,” Gustus questioned. “O gods Raven, just like that,” they could hear Anya scream. Gustus’s face went white as a ghost. He caught eyes with his Heda and both of them shook in disgust. “I can now see why it is bad luck for the bride and bride to share a room before the wedding now Kane. Some skai traditions should remain in place. I will go see if Koen, Luna, Niylah, and I can keep the crowd entertained much longer,” boomed Gustus in hopes his daughter would hear him. It seemed like no one had the heart to knock on the door and disturb the love birds on their wedding day. That was until,

“ARE THEY STILL FUCKING GOING AT IT? I AM SICK OF THIS. I JUST GAVE BIRTH, I SHOVED MY BODY INTO A DAMN DRESS. THE KIDS HAVE BEEN PUT DOWN FOR A NAP AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF THEY WAKE UP THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY,” yelled Octavia. *BANG BANG BANG* “GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW. I DO NOT CARE IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU OUT THERE NAKED IN FRONT OF ALL OF THE CLANS, AND I WOULDN’T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU WERE TIED. GET OUT HERE NOW,” Octavia raged. Everyone cleared the hallway except for the remainder of the wedding party. It took 5 minutes for a disheveled Anya to leave the room to go get ready and let the girls prepare Raven for what would be a most beautiful ceremony.


	17. The party.

Raven

Roughly an hour after Anya was pried from the room she was looking mighty fine. She had her best friends with her and she was going to be marrying someone she loved with her entire being. Mera had done great work on the white gown that she was wearing and she felt like a goddess about to take the stage and claim her beast. She locked arms with her best friends and headed straight down the aisle. Anya was looking fine as hell in her general outfit. She had Lexa right beside her as well and Lincoln and they all were beaming. As she strode closer to the 3 of them she noticed that all of them had watery eyes and were wiping away tears stains. “O our strong alphas,” Raven whispered. All 3 girls couldn’t help but chuckle and enjoy the fact that their partners as strong as they were knew when to let their soft side show. 

The wedding itself was a quick 15 minute ceremony and Raven could not have been more grateful. She hated being the centre of attention. All she wanted to do was hang around with Anya and tell stories with her silly friends. When they walked down the aisle they were brought to the mess hall in the Ark which had been decorated for the occasion. There was music playing in the background and one large table sitting at centre stage. “Hurry up and take your seat Raven my ankles are swollen,” begged Octavia. Raven moved towards the head table and sure enough all the seats were labelled out. Where the Heda and her mate would have sat Raven and Anya’s name were placed there instead. She looked over to see the two rulers smiling at them and gesturing for them to take a seat. 

Raven planted her ass down and as soon as she did someone was coming up to fill her cup full of wine. She grabbed Anya’s hand looked over at her and smiled. “I could get used to this,” she whispered in her ear and kissed her on the lips. “Well Raven there are certain perks to being the houman of Heda’s general,” whispered Anya. “O ya like what,” she countered. “Well for instance Heda has requested to take Wanheda throughout the clans to show their strength and to make sure that all are following the laws. Each clan will hold a ceremony to honor their commander and her mate, and it is expected that the general must attend as well. Wanheda and Heda have thought it wise that we should have the same respect as a bonded pair. They are not separating us, and letting us travel the clans with them.”

Raven tried her hardest not to scream. She looked over at Clarke and Lexa who were deep in conversation with Marcus and Abby and she didn’t want to interrupt. “Are you serious right now,” Raven whisper screamed at Anya. “Yes my love, I told Lexa I would love to show you some of the clans to see if you could find tech and she came up with the whole idea. I hope that you don’t mind,” said Anya rather shyly. “Hope I don’t mind. Seriously. This is the best wedding gift ever. Maybe I can get tank a baby brother like a jeep or something. I would love to drive with the wind blowing through my hair. You would love it to hodnes. I can’t wait to ride topless with you,” screeched Raven. “Ummm Raven I know I don’t control you and you are your own person but umm maybe can you please keep your top on while riding in a vehicle. I don’t want anyone else to see my gorgeous wife,” spoke Anya timidly. “Bahaha its a figure of speech babe, the only one who gets to see me without a top on is you… Speaking of which…..”

“Hurry up Anya we only have a few minutes,” whispered Raven. “I am trying but could you have picked a room with a little more space,” Anya groaned when she leaned against the wall and something hard dropped on her head. Raven loosed Anya’s pants and took out her hardened cock stroking it to its full attention. She shifted her leg up on one of the shelves, “inside now” Raven commanded. She felt Anya’s thick member coat itself with her juices and then plunged right in. “We have to be quick,” Raven hissed bringing her fingers down to toy with her clit. They were rutting into each other hard and panting to try to catch their breaths. “Fuck Raven yes yes yes i’m gunna,” “Let go baby, I am right there with you.” They stayed in the closet panting for another minute before pulling themselves together. 

They made it back to the ceremony just in time for Clarke and Lexa’s speech. “As most of you know I had the great honor to be seken to Anya Kom trikru. In all of those years she has taught me so much and I could never think of someone better for her than Raven. She has brought new forms of strategy and technology to my general and our forces than anyone has in years. I truly bless this union. My mate and I have been talking and have decided it is time to show some of the skaikru the lands of the coalition. What better way to celebrate a union with the one you love than to explore and learn new things together. We look forward to visiting you all soon. Lexa ended her speech as stoic as ever in her pauldron and warpaint. Then Clarke spoke, “I have known Raven and the individual that she is, and when I met Anya I knew that there was no possible better match. They love each other, support each other, and push each other. They also both seem to be extremely accident prone. Mom can you go take a look at the wound on Anya’s head please.” Raven looked to her love in shock and laughed, she whispered “you win in a game of best scar story.”

Back in the infirmary wing Abby was quick at work stitching up the wound to the back of Anya’s head. “Do I even want to know how this happened,” Abby asked sternly. “Umm well you see Abby when two people love each other,” “Shut it Raven.” “We were um consummating our marriage as Kane called it,” said Anya. “Next time do it in a bed like normal people,” growled Abby pulling thread through her stitches. “If you are going with them try not to get these stitches wet. I won’t be able to stop you from avoiding physical activity for the next few days but…. I do need your help Raven,” said Abby. “What do you need mama G.” “I need you to take a look at all the implants. I think we will need to have more for after this baby boom, and well also I am way too old to be pregnant for a third time so please figure out how to get them to work better or I will blow up your tank. Either that or have you on diaper duty every chance I get.”   
“Threat received Abby you got it. I will work on them when we are travelling I don’t need that many tools to work on them.”

Clarke

“You know Raven and Anya already snook off, we could just leave,” Clarke teased. “Clarke I must greet all the ambassadors and their mates and as my mate it is your duty to do so as well,” Lexa spoke lowly and moved on to the next person she had to greet. Clarke huffed then put on a happy face and linked arms with her mate and smiled and nodded to most of the ambassadors. “Come on Lexa I promise I will make it worth your while. I owe you remember,” Clarke bit her lip, knowing how much it seduced her mate. She could tell that Lexa still was not budging so she walked over with her to the broadleaf clan ambassador an Omega named Hera who shared some nuts with her and some sweet peach wine. 

Clarke and Lexa bid her farewell and Clarke stumbled on a little to meet one of the few clan leaders in attendance. “Mmmm Alpha are you sure I can’t make it worth your while to come be with me even if it was for a few minutes,” she begged. “ A commander must be strong in the face of their people Clarke. Love is not weakness to me but some still see it as such. There is nothing more I would love to do than to be up in your chambers and ravage you,” Lexa said slowly. “Aaaa Luna it has been far to long,” spoke Lexa. “It is good to see you well commander. I am sorry that I did not stick around to help more after the battle but you were well aware of the nature of our people when you asked us to join,” said Luna. “Clarke you look as radiant as ever. I am sorry that I have only had the good fortune of meeting you once even though it was under rather unfortunate circumstances. I am told though that you will do me the honor of being my guest in a few short months,” spoke Luna. “I am looking forward to learning more about your clan and seeing how you all live,” said Clarke with a smile on her face.

“Lexa I do believe you have some more ambassadors to meet I hope you don’t mind be stealing your mate. Come Clarke you must get bored of having to meet all the ambassadors and I am quite interested to see how to dance to the music from before primfaya,” says Luna extending her arm for Clarke to take. She never gave Lexa a chance to respond before spinning her around the dancefloor with utter confidence. “You must excuse our Heda. She always puts her people first and not her heart. You looked like you could use a bit of saving,” spoke Luna. “Was it that obvious,” chuckled Clarke. They continued to dance and move as one to the music and Clarke could feel more than one set of eyes on her. 

She knew her mate was watching her slowly while talking to other clan members. Her knuckles were starting to turn white, and she knew she better do something fast. “It was a pleasure to dance with you Luna and I look forward to visiting your clan,” smiled Clarke. She watched as Luna bowed and made her exit. She moved in the direction of some of her favourite leaders, “Well seeing as I have the two of you as dance partners should we draw straws or would you rather dance with each other,” Clarke spoke. “It would be an honour to dance with you Clarke,” spoke Koen. “That one over there has been flirting heavily with a cask of ale,” he said pointing his thumb in the direction of Gustus who was chugging another flagon. They moved into the center and Koen led in a slow dance. “My pup is rather in love with you,” he said nonchalantly. “And what makes you say that Koen.” “Please my child call me nontu it would be an honor. Especially since you are carrying my goufas youngon. My child has not been able to take her eyes off of you all night. Wherever you go her eyes follow. It is like you are both magnets drawn to one another. I have seen the way you look at her as well. You will have many blessings in the future Clarke. Cherish the love that you have right now,” Koen said kissing her on the forehead and taking his leave.

Clarke stood there like an idiot fingers touching the spot that he kissed and holding onto past fond memories and future ones to come. She rubbed her belly and smiled once more.Well if the Heda truly was watching her, lets see if she will be able to find me. Clarke took off exiting the main hall and heading outside. She knew what it was she was looking for and knew that it would confuse the hell out of Lexa. Plus it would be a little payback for what Raven and Anya put them through earlier in the day. She turned the corner to the outside of the mechanics bay and spotted the tank. She hiked up the dress she was wearing and began to climb it and open up the hatch to the inside. Once inside she reached for the telescope and looked for her mate. Sure enough she found her creeping around the ark peeking behind every corner. 

She laughed at how silly the Heda looked all by herself peeking around corners looking for what she desired most. Clarke listed up the lid to the tank, “Over here commander.” She shut the lid and waited for her mate to join her. “Clarke what is this thing,” Lexa asked. “This is a tank from Mount Weather. It is Ravens pride and joy. It also happens to be the place where you will be making me scream your name,” said Clarke seductively. Lexa pulled her pants down and placed Clarkes head in between the two seats. Clarke felt a hand snake underneath her dress and gave herself a mental high five. “Gods Clarke your soaked. What happened to you underwear,” asked Lexa. “I don’t need them to have sex now do I. Hurry up and show me how you can use that cock Heda,” demanded Clarke. “Mmmm that’s more like it,” Clarke moaned when Lexa picked up the pace. 

Clarke was being slammed into like it was there last night on earth, “gods Lexa you fill me so good.” “It’s commander to you now Clarke. You made me jealous when you danced with Luna. You are mine Clarke mine,” Lexa growled. “Then maybe you should have paid a little attention to you mate and dance with her a little,” said Clarke. “It is wrong for the Heda to show weakness Clarke, and besides I can’t dance well.” “I think it is about time the people of your coalition see you as a person. Dancing is not weakness. You should not have been jealous over Luna because it should have been you, and trust me you certainly know how to move those hips,” Clarke moaned out the last part. Lexa growled and her speed picked up. “That’s it Commander, prove to me how well our bodies fit together. “O god, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke,” Lexa moaned out before latching onto her lovers neck. She blew her load deep inside her mate and Clarke’s muscles started to contract on her own bringing her to her own high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this part. I will post the next part shortly. It will basically just be smut with very little plot. A thank you for staying with me though this story.


End file.
